


Could You Love Me?

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Emperor Kylo Ren is dead, killed in an epic battle with the Knights of Ren, led by their leader Father Ren, the quiet ruthless leader. Empress Rey Solo flees with her daughter, Imperial Princess Vanora Solo. A slip space rupture tears their Imperial cruiser apart, and they crash land on a strange, swampy, woodsy planet. They are found by none other than Darth Maul as he monitors the security holo cameras. What the Princess and Maul didn't know then, but they would form a bond deeper than they both thought was possible.As always, thanks so much for you kind votes and comments ahead of time. ☺👍
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Vanora's Pov...

My lightsaber hummed in my hands as I engaged my last stormtrooper. My mother, Empress Rey, shielded my back as I deflected the blaster fire, and we slowly, but surely, began to push our way though the burning throne room. I could feel my mother's anguish and barely controlled rage, as my father, Imperial Emperor Ben "Kylo Ren," Solo was killed by their leader Father Ren, or The Monk.

My parents had a love most people search for in this life, and never find; and now, he lay dead. They did not even have time to say goodbye. The only thing he told her was to take me and leave Coruscant, he would follow us when he could. My mother and him shared a look, and then they told each other they loved one another. The attacks prevented any further overtures of love.

We fought our way to the ship hangar bay and boarded The Silencer II, my father's best ship. Mom hopped into the co-pilot seat, and we managed to get underway with relative ease. I can only think that we were either tracked or the Knights achieved their goal of usurping my father's throne from his dead hands.

"Where are we going to hide, mom?" I asked, flipping various switches to regulate our altitude and speed as we exited the atmosphere of the planet wide city that served as my father's capital.

My mom didn't answer, she was touching her rounded belly, and weeping bitterly.

I had to reach over and touch her before she looked up, and said, "Set a course for Naboo. If we have to flee like cowards, I would rather hole up in the lake country until your brother is born."

I nodded my head, and didn't speak with her after that. I now wish that I did, because it would be the last time I would be able to speak with her alive. I followed her orders and when the course was set and locked, I jumped the ship into hyperspace.

We were halfway to our destination when a slip space rupture formed, and I tried maneuvering The Silencer II out of the way of it, but its gravitational field pulled us in, and I felt the cruiser buckle under my hands, and start to crumble as it destroyed the ship around us.

Mom and I barely made out a glimpse of a swampy, woodsy looking planet before a bright, piercing light bathed us in its burning light, and then I knew no more until I woke on the mysterious planet below, attended by a people that had all but been wiped from the Imperial records in Supreme Leader Snoke's day: The Dathomirians, and the Nightsisters...


	2. Chapter 2

Maul's Pov...

The Imperial class cruiser streaked like a blazing comet across the sky of Dathomir. I checked the holo monitors and decided to check to see if there were any survivors. If there were survivors, my plan was to interrogate them and kill them. I used the Force to bring my lightsaber to me, and determined that the ship crash landed in the jungle, in the thick of the rancor heartland.

I left the Nightsister temple, and was accosted by my mother, the high priestess of the Nightsisters. "I sense an important visitor has arrived this night," Mother Talzin said.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "They could be Jedi Knights, mother. I am going to kill them regardless."

She raised a finger, and shook her head. "Not this one. Take care of this visitor, Maul. I will want to see them as soon as possible."

"Sure, mother. I'll do that."

I left the temple and boarded my speeder to take me to where the surveillance droids told me where the ship was located.

The ship left a dark burnt hole in the surrounding area, and I could see that this ship was once sleek and beautiful. I crept closer to the wreckage, and was able to open the landing ramp. It was even worse inside, shrapnel everywhere and beams protruding every which way.

The ship was very advanced in design, so whoever owned this ship was clearly wealthy. I found the bridge, and saw that there were two women aboard...and no one else.

The pilot was dressed in black Sith robes, and I had to admit that seeing the sight reassured me that I wasn't dealing with Jedi spies. She was cut in several places, but her lightsaber was clipped securely to her belt. The other woman was older, and wearing a dark blue off the shoulder gown. She was also very pregnant, and she also had a cross hilt lightsaber on her right hip. Her left hand had a diamond bridal set on it, that was clearly expensive, and cost a pretty credit. I don't know what possessed me to pocket the bridal set, and this rather uniquely designed lightsaber, but I did.

The co pilot coughed and wheezed, and her eyes fluttered open. She eyed me and said in a paper thin voice, "Who...who are you?"

"I am called Maul," I said.

"Reyna Solo, Imperial Empress of the galaxy," The older woman said weakly. "Retrieve...holo drive...in the cockpit...her father, the Emperor recorded a message...both of us did in case this happened. T-take c-care of my daughter Vanora, Maul.."

"I will, my lady," I said, not sure how to handle comforting a dying woman.

The woman reached up a bloody hand that she had been holding to her pregnant belly, and touched my cheek. She held my gaze steady for a moment, and then she breathed her last breath in this life.

I went to the pilot, and checked the younger woman's vitals. She was breathing steadily, but she was badly injured, and in need of medical attention. I used the Force to guide my hands to find where the holo drive was. I pocketed it and unbelted the younger woman, Vanora, from the chair. I picked her up bridal style and put her on my speeder.

I wrapped my cloak around this supposed Princess, and for some bizarre reason I couldn't explain, felt an overwhelming instinct to protect her wash over me. I set her on my speeder and took her to my mother.

My mother ordered her fellow Nightsisters to bring her to a bed, where they started to bathe and treat her wounds. I turned away when they began undressing her, but not before I saw that beyond her obvious wounds, she was not just pretty for a human female, but gorgeous. I stepped outside and explained that there was another Force sensitive inside of the cruiser, and that she was dead.

My mother sighed sadly, and said, "Then we must have a funeral for her, as we would if a Nightsister died."

I glanced towards Vanora's room, and asked, "But who are these two women, exactly? The only Emperor of the galaxy is Sidious, and he is not exactly physically appealing to females, or men for that matter. Yet before her mother died, she claimed that she was the Empress."

Mother Talzin opened the door and smoothed back the young woman's dark brown hair, and she smiled softly down at the girl. "I think that this was the important arrival I had foreseen this morning during my meditations. A Princess from another time."

I pulled out the holo drive, and handed it to my mother. "I think that this is some clear evidence as to the truth."

"I think she should see the message when she wakes up," My mother said. The young woman stirred in her sleep, and her eyelids fluttered.

Her hazel eyes looked about the room, and settled on my mother and me. She went to the girl's side, and said gently,  
"Welcome to Dathomir. I am called Mother Talzin, the high priestess of the Nightsisters."

The girl's eyes widened and she said, her voice scratchy, "I...this _can't_ be Dathomir..it was destroyed years ago. There are few of your people left in the galaxy after Order 66 was passed by Darth Sidious."

My mother looked stricken, and asked, "May I read your mind, dear?"

The girl nodded, and my mother scanned her mind. When she was done, I saw my mother tear up, and said, "Your master kills nearly every Force sensitive in the galaxy after he officially comes to power. He even builds a space station that destroys planets."

I sat down beside the Princess and she stared up at me. I am used to fear, even people flinching from me, because I know that as a zabrak I look scary and intimidating. But I was not used to fascination.

"Do those Nightbrother tattoos extend over your entire body?" Vanora asked. "They're beautiful."

I found myself blushing. "Um, thank you, I guess. What planet were you fleeing from?"

"Coruscant, from the palace," She said, and winced from the pain in her stomach.

I wringed out a washcloth and began wiping up her forehead, and tucking the covers more up to her shoulders.

"Father Ren planned a coup against my father, and sent in the Knights of Ren. My father fought valiantly, but..." She broke off, crying. "But the monk ran him through the back with his lightsaber, and...gods, it was barbaric what they did to him. He ordered my mother to take his ship and escape to Naboo, to my great grandmother's palace in the lake country. Where is my mother? She needs attention, being pregnant with my brother."

I felt a sense of dread by the news that was thrust upon me all of a sudden. "When I found her...She was dying, and she made me promise to protect you."

Vanora nodded, and then broke down into tears. I made to get up but she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed. I tentatively rubbed her back, and she eventually laid back down, sleeping. I saw my mother's face, and she was smiling knowingly.

I scowled, and folded my arms across my chest. "What?"

"She likes you."

I rolled my eyes. "She's a child, mother. She means nothing to me."

She shook her head, grinning. "Sure, son. Keep telling yourself that." She handed me the holo drive, and later that night, I played the holo message. A tall, older distinguished man and Vanora's mother sat on their thrones in the Imperial palace.

The man delivered a message that said that she was the new Empress of the galaxy, and the older lady then talked about the future of the galaxy, and something about destroying something called the First Order for good. I didn't understand all of the message, but I knew that Vanora would. I took the holo message out and held it alongside the bridal set. A Princess! The dates stamped inside of the wedding band proclaimed the fact that her grandparents wed twenty years from now.

I put these items in my hut and went to train. I put the Princess out of my mind until a week later when the Nightsisters put together the future Empress's funeral, and I had no choice but to socialize with her for the ceremony. It was then that I realized that I had to keep as far away from Vanora as possible...


	3. Chapter 3

Vanora's Pov...

I was still too injured to walk for the funeral service Mother Talzin arranged in my mother's honor. I was carried in a chair by a team of Nightbrothers, and was given the seat of honor, since the deceased was my mother, after all. I was, of course, stared at as something of a curiosity, because I was one of the few human girls here, and I was given the place of honor.

Zabraks in almost every color, some with Sith tattoos, some with none, came and went, and the pale white or gray Nightsisters went about their duties. But I soon learned that those whose parents refused to have their children tattooed suffered in this matriarchal tribal society.

My mother's body was carried out on a bier, and she was dressed in red Nightsister robes, with flowers strewn around her body. While I appreciated what Mother Talzin was doing to honor a woman she had never met, I wanted to scream that my mother's body belonged buried alongside Queen Amidala, and my other family members. My father should be buried beside my Grandmother Princess Leia. He deserved that, after all.

My father! He would know what to do. He was the Emperor, and the strongest leader I have ever known. But as his daughter, I just wanted my daddy's arms around me.

Mother Talzin performed the funeral rites, and I didn't understand a damned word she was saying.

After half an hour of prayers to the Force, to the Dathomirian gods, Mother Talzin inclined her head my way, and reverted to basic, "We have with us this day, the daughter of our honored Force sister Reyna Solo, Vanora. Vanora, would you be willing to share something of Rey's life with us?"

"Yes, Mother, I will," I said formally, and was helped to the podium. I hate public speaking, always have, always will, but I sought out Maul's face in the crowd, and he nodded for me to continue.

"My mother..." I trailed off, stifling a sob, and then composed myself, and concentrated on what I knew of her. "My mother was born Princess Reyna Palpatine on Coruscant, but her father Prince Julian, Palpatine's son, did not want a child, particularly a girl, to interfere with his training to become a Sith Lord like his father. He had the wet nurse summoned to the royal bedchamber, and my mother was taken from my grandmother's arms. I don't know what became of Prince Julian's wife, but the official report said that she died due to birthing complications. The wet nurse later took up with a junk trader on Jakku, and my mother was left in the care of a brute of a junk trader named Unkar Plutt, who spied for the First Order.

"She never said in detail what living with him was like, but I can't imagine it was pleasant for a five year old girl to be left on Jakku in this man's care for drinking money. Rey survived off of scavenging for parts for nineteen years until a BB model astro droid showed up on her doorstep demanding help. My mother, at first refused to help, but relented. She was offered sixty food rations if she would hand the droid to Plutt, and by extension, the First Order.

"She almost did, but she described it to me like something told her it was wrong to just accept the rations. She went off with the droid, but the First Order came back for the droid, again and again as she later encountered my grandfather Han Solo, and the droid showed her the map. The map was to my great-uncle Jedi master Luke Skywalker, but it was incomplete.

"Later, on Takodana, my mother met a Sith named Kylo Ren. He took her captive, questioned her about the map, and later fought on Star Killer base. She scarred his face with a lightsaber during their duel, and left him to die. When my mother was able to train with Luke Skywalker, my mother and Kylo, or Ben Solo, they discovered that they were bound deeply in the Force, and began falling in love.

"My father killed the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and later became Emperor of the galaxy, in my time. They had to work out some issues before they could be together, but after they did, their love blossomed. I stand here honoring my parents, since they were both killed by treasonous Sith who should have honored their vows, instead of harming their Lord.

"I do not expect you all to understand all of my story, but know that my mother was an honorable woman, fierce, loyal, and passionate. She was a beacon of light to the people, to counteract my father's strict, sometimes cold method of ruling the systems. Together, they were the balance of the dark and lightside, and now a light has gone out in the galaxy."

I did not expect applause, or even respect from Maul's people, but they all looked kindly on me, and applauded my eulogy. I stumbled to my chair and the funeral continued as my mother's body was dropped into a vat of green goo of some kind, and then it glowed and a bright, glimmering light shone out through the temple, and a cheer ran out through the temple. The funeral ended, and I was helped back to my room, where my bacta bandages were changed, and I was healed all through my body.

A village-wide party erupted where a feast took place, and despite the sadness of the occasion, the zabraks and females began partying and drinking. I tried to take part, but my heart wasn't in it, truthfully. I wandered to the edge of the village, and unclipped my lightsaber.

I practiced the forms my father taught me, always loving his aggressive, but fluid style in combat. Unfortunately, the Knights of Ren were better, and he was slaughtered because of it. I whirled my lightsaber around and I didn't notice that I was being watched until I did a complex twirl where I faced the other direction. I had sensed that I wasn't alone, but I thought it was one of the many wild beasts wandering the security perimeter of the village.

Maul stood there, arms across his chest, staring at me and my movements carefully. He wore an unreadable expression, but didn't move away when I looked up, and turned off my lightsaber, clipping it on to my belt.

"You move well," He said, quietly. "It is not a style I have seen before. Did you not wish to take part in the feast?"

I stepped towards him. My leg muscles burned from my recent exertions, but I was able to finally walk. "I find that I have no appetite, not after speaking about my parent's lives."

Maul kicked a random pebble and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "The dead are in a better place," He said. "We celebrate because the Force has broken their chains to this life. But I understand that humans dwell on the sadness of death overly much."

Despite my somber mood, I understood where he was coming from. Mom would not want me to mope, and dad would want me to endure, despite my grief.

"And your people do not, as I see," I said, grinning. "If you all are joyful when someone dies, what is it like for when someone gets married?"

Maul blanched at my words, but quickly covered up his astonishment at my question, "We do not marry as you do. But to answer your question, it is even more pleasant of an occasion. If you are here long enough, you may see a mating ceremony and be able to see the differences."

"Oh. Well, I think I could have something to eat after all," I decided.

I held out my hand, and he took it. A strange tingle, such as I had never felt, jumped from my hand to his at the contact.

His golden red eyes held my hazel eyes intensely, and I didn't know why, but my heart began to beat irregularly as we stared into each other's eyes. He looked away and led me back to the village, where we ate together, and some of the men danced some strange tribal dance around a huge bon fire that was set up.

I danced with some of them, and Maul watched me intently. But I could swear that I sensed a fair amount of jealousy in his gaze as he watched the other zabrak men dance with me. When the last dance was called, people looked up at Maul with astonished looks on their faces as he pushed my current dance partner away, and a few guttural swear words were exchanged before the man's eyes widened in shock and he stepped away from us.

As the drums and other instruments played around us, Maul and I danced around the flames, and when it was over, he leaned forward as if to kiss me, but thought better of it. He bowed out, leaving me bewildered as to why he would act so possessive one minute, and then standoffish in another. I went to bed that night feeling as if something was happening but I didn't know what it was. But I was determined to find out one and for all...


	4. Chapter 4

Maul's Pov...

A Year Later...

I have been trying to avoid Vanora for a year, but ever since the bon fire dances, I have been finding it harder and harder to stay away from her. Vanora stayed busy training and praying at the temple. But it still disturbed me that I basically had to fight the other males to protect her.

But I began to ask myself why. It's not as if I wanted her for myself. Where would I find the time between missions for a mate? And yet...there was something unique and special about her.

_Oh, get over yourself! She doesn't see you as anything more than a friend,_ I chided myself.

I went to the temple to monitor the security perimeter when I got the coded message from Darth Sidious, my master: You are summoned to Coruscant to be debriefed on the whereabouts of the Naboo Queen Amidala. She is to be detained, and brought to the trade federation. But if she resists, you are to kill her as an example to not defy the Sith.

I sat back in the padded leather chair and pinched my nose. I cannot kill this girl who is giving my master such trouble with her continued efforts to defy my master, I realized.

Vanora is her great-granddaughter, and I made a vow to Vanora's dying mother that I would protect her. I went to the sanctuary, where the statues of Alanna and Ares, stood, the two eternally Force bound mates that supposedly every Dathomirian is born from. My mother was leading the daily evening prayers and lighting incense and candles.

I murmured the prayers, but didn't take comfort from the prayers as I usually did. I waited until my mother was alone to approach her.

She was lighting a sweet smelling incense and without glancing my way, said, "You are full of disordered thoughts this night, son. What did your foul master have to say?"

"You forget that you oh so lovingly handed me over to his care to be trained," I growled. "I am to kill Vanora's great-grandmother if she doesn't comply with Sidious's wishes to allow the trade federation blockade."

My mother faced me, and sighed, "And I assume that you will not kill this woman."

"No, I...I cannot."  
"May I ask why?"

"Because I swore a vow to her dying mother that I would protect the Princess," I answered plainly, as if giving a report, or citing a lesson.

I hated my mother's knowing smile, and I knew that I would not like her next words, because every time she smirked was when she commanded me to do something, and I had no choice but to comply, because she was the high priestess of the Nightsisters, and my mother.

"Indeed," She said, smiling knowingly. "You did vow, and yet you stay as far away from Vanora as possible. And why? Because you more than like her. In fact, at her mother's funeral pyre dance, you all but claimed the girl was yours."

If I could sink into the floor at that moment, I would have. "I did that to protect her," I said lamely.

My mother laughed. "Oh, please, Maul. You can lie to everyone else but me. You _like_ her, and I think with time, you could love her."

I sighed, and grumbled, "She will never go for any of us, mother. She deserves one of her own. Someone who doesn't look like a monster."

My mother placed her hand on my cheek and made me look at her. "Someone like you, you mean?"

"Yes."

"I scanned her memories," My mother explained. "And I looked at the holo computer archives on her ship. What could be recovered. Her father was a killer, he laid whole villages to waste on this Snoke's orders, and everything she said at the funeral was the truth. Even before, when she said that Dathomir was wiped from the galaxy archives. Your master goes insane with power, and has nearly every Force sensitive killed with this Death Star space station he has built from the Geonosians. Star Killer base was a more advanced design, on a planetary scale."

I looked at my mother in shock. "Gods..You mean that we are all but extinct in her time?! That this entire system is gone, just like that?" I snapped my fingers.

My mother began to tear up, and she nodded. "Yes, and I think that she was sent back in time to prevent that from happening. Certainly, her mother was meant to help, but she died, of course."

I waited for my mother to tell me what was on her mind initially, and even though I expected it, I was still shocked: "I think you should take the girl, and make her yours. It is about time you took a mate any way."

"No. I won't do it."

"Because you fear her rejection? Since when are you afraid of anything, Maul?" She asked.

The truth was was that I feared the unknown, and for some reason, I didn't want the offer made to Vanora and her rejecting it for whatever reason.

But who was to say if any of the others would treat her any better? I took a deep breath, and said, "I..I accept this offer. But I don't want her forced into this, that is my only stipulation."

My mother clapped her hands like a giddy child, and said, "How wonderful! I will make the arrangements right away. Now, how soon do you have to leave for this mission?"

"Tomorrow."

"You will leave with her in three weeks," My mother ordered. "I don't care if it will anger your master, but you will do this right, not rush it."

"Fine," I said shortly, and left the temple in a rush. I had to train, because it was the only thing that keep my mind from spinning, knowing what I just agreed to. Gods, if my mother wasn't also the damned high priestess, I would have choked the life out of her, using my actual hands! How _dare_ she put this on my shoulders! I am a Sith Lord not one of her slaves!

I went to train in the fields bordering the temple, and worked on my forms until I was exhausted. When I returned to the village later that night, I ignored everyone's well wishes, and friendly pats on the back. I could feel nothing but another weight on my shoulders crushing me, and I slept fitfully that night, not knowing what was already being said to Vanora even now...


	5. Chapter 5

Vanora's Pov...

I could sense a great deal of excitement in the village, and I was being given knowing stares, and some of the women even glared with jealousy at me as I walked past on my way to the afternoon prayers at the temple. Typically, I skip the morning prayers in favor of Force and lightsaber training, which is intense, and leaves me quite tired, because my father was a damned slave driver when he taught his students. He expected nothing but perfection in both light and dark side fighting method. I much preferred training alongside the red guards, because they were more patient teachers, in all honesty.

I made my way to the temple, and sang the prayers along with everyone else. It was not an easy language to learn, but I learned it to survive in this place. How my mother would be horrified by how similar I lived in her poor scavenger days, only I never starved or had to deal with living in a desert on a day to day basis.

When the service was over, a Nightsister found me praying by the statue of Alanna, the mother goddess, and informed me that Mother Talzin wanted to see me alone in her chambers. I nodded my head, and finished my personal prayers. I found the impossibly pale woman in her chambers looking over my ship's holo computer archives.

She looked sad, and nodded to the holo pictures of my father, and looked over his records of when he was Kylo Ren, and after when he ruled the galaxy justly, if somewhat strictly.

"He was handsome, your father," She said. "I can see the resemblance clearly."

I shrugged. "To me, he was only my father. But yes, women did try to throw themselves at him. They say my grandfather was good looking as well in his day. What is the point of this?"

Mother Talzin brought up the archives of Star Killer base, and said, "I understand that Darth Sidious destroys this system under order 66. I want you to prevent this from happening. You may not want to possibly kill your great-grandfather, but--"

"The old bastard means nothing to me," I stated coldly. "My mother should have had my upbringing, living in the Imperial palace, not scavenging for parts like a low life peasant, like she was nothing. If I have the chance to stop order 66 from ever taking place, Sidious won't ever be able to recruit my great-grandfather Anakin Skywalker from killing his fellow Jedi Knights. Besides, this is my home too, and I have no wish to see it destroyed."

Mother Talzin nodded her head, and turned off the holo computer, and motioned for me to follow her to her sitting area, and she summoned a Nightbrother to get us some tea and lunch. When it was quickly brought to us, I began to drink my tea primly, my old etiquette training kicking in all of a sudden, my back perfectly straight.

"You were trained well for the court, I see," She observed. I looked down, and blushed. "Oh, it's okay, dear. I just rarely have ever entertained ladies. But there is another matter for which I summoned you here today, something I hope you will be eager to hear."

_Oh, yes, the great excitement in the village. Well, I might as well hear it from the high priestess than some random villager,_ I thought. I sipped my tea and waited for Mother Talzin to speak.

"I never asked about your love life before, but under the circumstances, I have to know," She began, and sipped her tea. "How experienced are you in that department, Princess?"

I blushed, and decided that I didn't want my mind scanned for the truth later on.

"I have had a few lovers," I admitted. "Two, to be honest. Red Imperial guards who helped with my training, actually. We had to sneak around for our little trysts. But I'm not a virgin, if that's what you're asking. My father would have been furious with me if he found out I was making his guards break their vows, and my mother would have probably had me sewn up. They were strict parents."

Mother Talzin chuckled. "Good. Then that will make this request easier on you."

I flipped back my dark brown hair, and asked, "Does this have anything to do with this weird excitement in the village? I admit that I don't like being stared at by the other women like I'm stealing their men away or something."

Mother Talzin took my hand in hers, and said carefully, "It does. Vanora, I would like you to accept the offer to be my son's mate. He didn't want to at first, but I think you two would mesh well together. He insisted that you be given a choice in this, not have it forced on you."

I stood and began to pace restlessly. I knew it was a nervous quirk from my father, but I have been told that I am a lot like him by my mother. I went to the high, open window that gave a breathtaking view of the jungles beyond the village. My heart was beating erratically, and I couldn't breathe. Then I thought of those few times we trained, or socialized, and even danced. I smiled fondly. Yes, I could do this. If anyone could get Maul to come out of his shell, this would be a good start.

I turned to face her, and said, "Then I accept the offer. What do I have to do?"

Mother Talzin rose and hugged me. At first, I didn't hug the woman back, but then I hugged her back. She wiped at my tears with her thumbs.

"Come, dear. Let's eat, and I can get back to the preparations. You don't have to do a thing. As the bride, it is not your job to assist in the preparations. On the night, you will be prepped with special paints and oils, and you will walk along a flowered pathway to the temple. I will ask you officially if you accept Maul as your mate, and you walk ahead to the temple. He will compete for your hand, and you will consummate the union."

I blushed at that. It was true, I was no virgin, but this was a usually private affair, I am no exhibitionist. "In front of like, everyone?" I asked to confirm

"You know our customs," Mother Talzin said, grinning. "There is no shame in this, not as you humans are taught. Besides, once you are in the moment, you won't care that you will have witnesses. Any other questions?"

I shook my head. "Actually, there is one. Why was I kept in the dark about this?"

"I wanted to gauge your reactions to this whole affair," Mother Talzin answered truthfully. "But I must leave you to your beauty treatments, and finalize preparations, since this is officially a go on both fronts. Congratulations, Vanora. I am so happy for you."

_I'm sure you are, you're all but forcing this on us both. _"I am happy too," I said. "Good day to you, Mother."

"And to you, dear."

I left and went to my rooms where I went in for many sessions of pampering and beauty treatments to prepare for this wedding that I didn't know would be mine. I only hope that I do not disappoint when the time comes around...


	6. Chapter 6

Vanora's Pov...

Two Weeks Later...

I heard the knock on my door on the full moon in question came around for my wedding day. I opened it, and I had to strip down and I was painted in various markings that would ensure fertility. Then sweet smelling oils were placed on my wrists, neck, and the last was slipped between my legs. I looked some strange white and black Amazonian bride, even with a rather sheer red Nightsister gown covering up my nakedness. My hair was dressed in red flowers, and they escorted me to the flowered pathway that was lit by torches.

I was being watched by the other villagers, but they were silent as they watched me walk the pathway barefoot.

When I was halfway to the temple, Mother Talzin stepped forward, and said formally, "A young woman comes forth to be joined to her mate. Vanora, do you accept this man that has been chosen for you?"

"Yes," I said, more confidently than I felt.

In truth, I was a nervous wreck. Mother Talzin silently stepped aside, and the temple was lit as brightly as a city building as I gathered my skirt and ascended the stairs where the drums and other primal instruments were playing a lovely tribal beat.

Maul was dueling the other zabrak men, shirtless, and I couldn't help but stare at his deadly skill. He defeated them easily, it was child's play to him. Some of the moves he executed would have been fatal if he were using his lightsaber, instead of a bo-staff. The music picked up when he defeated his 'attackers,' and when he walked towards me, I couldn't help but feel a fluttering in my chest from how he looked at me with such smoldering intensity.

He tore the thin dress from my body, and roughly, but passionately kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into his kiss.

We broke for air, and he said raggedly, "Gods, you're beautiful. Are you ready for this?"

I reached down and undressed him, and gave his cock a healthy stroke. He growled and claimed my mouth again. He laid me on the bed altar that was set up for this, and began to skillfully eat me out before sliding inside of me.

I gasped at his length, but I met him thrust for thrust as we made love. He held my hands as we kissed passionately, exploring each other's bodies. When we finally reached our climaxes, we were alone, and we shuddered against each other as we came down off of our highs.

"I didn't think you would want me," Maul said, kissing my temple, holding me close. "I'm sorry, for avoiding you."

I stroked his cheek, and he captured my hand in his and kissed it. "It's alright. I didn't think you thought of me as more than some acquaintance. I mean, my mom did have you swear to be my champion or something."

Maul cupped my breast and nuzzled my neck.

"We have to leave soon for Coruscant," He said between kisses. "I have decided to use your intel to locate your relative."

I turned to face him. "If we find her, it will be weird to see her my age. Amidala was always this saintly legend in my family, and statues were built in her honor after her reign on Naboo."

Maul sighed. "Listen, I had heard that Jedi are protecting her. Would you have any objection killing them if given the chance?"

"No," I said without hesitation. "If they prevent us taking her into custody, which I'm sure they will. But we're not harming her. I will have your word on that."

He kissed me, and said, "I promise. But I wasn't planning on it any way."

I smiled, and said, "Thank you. Okay, we don't have to stay here all night, do we? I'm a bit cold."

Maul smiled, and it softened his whole face and made it look deceptively innocent. "Of course not. Come, let's go home. We have a long journey ahead of us. I was hoping that we could take your ship, the technicians have repaired it."

I hugged him and began to cry. "Oh, Maul! Thank you! My father loved that ship. It's an exact copy of his last ship The Silencer, from his First Order days. Has it been flown yet?"

"No, never. We'll be the first. Now, come."

I took his hand and he carried me to his hut where the other villagers were dancing and celebrating. His hut was simple, but immaculately clean, and I soon climbed under the bed covers. He undressed and climbed in after me. We snuggled close together, kissing until we fell asleep. I fell into an easy, peaceful sleep without any recurring dreams about being killed by Ren Knights for a change, and early the next morning, we left Dathomir for Coruscant...


	7. Chapter 7

Maul's Pov...

I watched Vanora handle most of the piloting of the ship, and was amazed at her almost intuitive way of flying. I debated whether or not to give her back her mother's bridal set, and then felt silly for holding on to them, she was my mate now. What difference did it make whether or not they were originally hers?

"Vanora, I wanted to give you these, but I never got around to doing it," I said nervously.

Vanora was flipping switches, and pressing buttons and she paused in her work to arch an eyebrow. "What is it?" She asked, turning around in her chair.

I didn't know why I felt so nervous, but I need not have worried, because as soon as I produced the rings, her hazel eyes lit up and a radiant smile spread across her face.

"Thank you," She said, happily. "I didn't think these survived. Can you put them on me?"

I slipped them on, and kissed her hand. "It suits you."

Vanora's eyes sparkled, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was so beautiful. Our lips met, and I drew her into my lap. "I should be flying the ship, you know."

I kissed along her neck, and growled, "Put it on autopilot. I want you now."

She used the Force to flip the button. She straddled me and we began tearing at our clothes as we kissed passionately. I stood and lifted her up in my arms as we kissed.

"Umm, where to?" I asked.  
Vanora looked around and said, "Fourth door from the left."

I opened the door to the quarters, and laid her down on the bed. When we divested ourselves of all of our clothes, Vanora straddled me and rode me hard and fast. I ran my hands up and down her curves and suckled one breast and then the other, sitting up. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear as we made love. I flipped her over and took her slowly, savoring the feel of her tightness and the feel of our bodies becoming one. When we each reached our releases, we collapsed in each other's arms.

"Okay, no more attacking me until we make the jump to hyperspace," Vanora chided. "As fun as this was, we do actually have a mission."

I chuckled, "And here I'm usually the one so gung ho about this sort of thing."

"Yes, well, someone has to keep their head on straight," Vanora teased.

She got out of bed and rummaged around in the closet. She picks out a black apprentice outfit, and she folded it up. She also found a black uniform.

"Interesting," She said. "Here, this might fit you." She tossed me a black uniform that was made for a tall, broad shouldered man.

"I like my uniform."

Vanora shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself. I'm going to go change into one of my mother's old training uniforms."

I heard the shower turn on, and waited for her to get done. When she came out, she had put her hair up into a tight bun, and had changed into a black and gray outfit. We exchanged a light kiss, and I got in for a much needed shower. It felt refreshing after our earlier activities. We got ready to go, and resumed our duties. Vanora punched in the coordinates from memory, and spent the time in hyperspace meditating and otherwise preparing for battle.

I didn't know what my master's reaction to Vanora would be, but I knew it wouldn't be good, of that I knew for certain. I just hoped that we were able to get to the Naboo Queen before she signed the treaty. Everything depended on it...


	8. Chapter 8

Vanora's Pov...

Coruscant was much the same as I remembered it: A place of both great wealth and beauty, but also crime. My home, the palace, loomed in the distance, and I saw in the courtyard the statue of Palpatine that the people tore down after the Empire fell. But I had to remind myself that the Empire was very much alive and well, and in its infancy, since the Republic still held some sway.

We were given clearance to land, and disembarked from the ship. Maul walked ahead, and I had to walk behind him, because we decided that it was best that I masquerade as his apprentice. Four red Imperial guards met us, and they silently escorted us inside the foyer of the palace.

Maul looked about the place, intrigued by the decadent show of wealth displayed, but it was normal for me, since it didn't change much in design. I had to pretend not to know where the dining room was when we were shown into the room.

Palpatine was sitting at the head of the table, and I followed Maul's lead as he bowed when greeting his master. My great-grandfather looked...well, old but shockingly normal. It was unsettling. He wore fitted black leather robes that covered him from throat to feet, and looked very pretentious and snobby, as I always expected him to be.

"Darth Maul," Palpatine greeted, almost genially. "You seem to have been delayed. I expected you for your report nearly a month prior."

Maul cleared his throat, and said, "Yes, well, I happened to have taken on an apprentice, and we had to stop for repairs along the way."

Palpatine faced me, and scanned my mind. A sardonic grin flashed across his features. "Ah, yes, of course. What is your name, dear?"

"Vanora Solo, Sire."

"And how do you find our fair city?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's less elegant than Naboo, and avant garde in its entertainment. It becomes more seedy the further towards the core of the planet you go."

"You speak as if you know this planet well," Palpatine said, pleased. "Tell me, how you came to know my apprentice."

I sat down at the table next to Maul, and I made sure that the old bastard saw I was trained as a lady, because when the food arrived, I ate delicately.

"I was a hand maid to the last Naboo Queen, Cara. But when I was caught levitating some fruit for my amusement one lunch, they ordered my dismissal. I was left begging in the streets of the capital, since my family feared my powers in the Force. My master recognized my abilities and agreed to teach me how to control my powers."

"Indeed," Palpatine said genially. "Such a pity others fear the Force. I assume that Jedi would not give you the time of day."

I assumed a look of loathing, and said, "Well, no, of course not, Sire. They simply refused to acknowledge me as they passed by in the streets. Fucking monks and their pious ways."

Maul cracked a grin at that last part, and held my hand underneath the table, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on my hand.

Palpatine laughed, and said, "I think you will find the darkside can be much more compassionate than the pious lightsiders, because--"

" 'The Force shall free me,' " I quoted part of the Sith code.

Palpatine grinned. "Indeed, dear. Indeed, it does. Well, it is obvious that you are of noble blood, Vanora. You sit that chair like a Queen. But I must have words with my apprentice here alone. Guards, see that this lady makes herself comfortable in the Windsor room."

Maul fixed me with his golden red eyes and said through our bond, "_I will visit you soon, I promise. I do not intend to sleep without you by my side."_

_"I know. I miss you already."_

I left the room, and went to my old chambers from before my exile. They were immaculately clean like the rest of the palace, but had nothing of my personal style to it, as they were in my day. The pool was still outside, though, and I was long overdue to do my laps, so I stripped down naked and swam forty laps military count before I just floated leisurely, looking up at the stars in the night sky.

I showered and found some pajamas in the dresser in the walk in closet. I got ready for bed, and it was late when Maul climbed into bed with me, and I sought his familiar warmth as his strong arms wrapped around me in my sleep. I suspected that my great-grandfather already knew about me, and was playing with me, but he seemed to buy my story, for now, because early in the morning, it was announced that we had to go to Tatooine, and locate the Queen. I could only pray that we got to her on time before the Jedi did...


	9. Chapter 9

Maul's Pov...

I watched Vanora leave the dining room after dinner, and for a split second, I wanted to finally tell her that I love her. I don't know why I have not before, and I feel like the lowest sort of rathar serpent for not doing so. I am Darth Maul, a mighty Sith Lord and assassin, who fears no man or thing, and yet telling my mate that I love her terrifies me.

I wrapped my cloak about me and followed my master out to terrace that looked out over an expansive pool, and gardens beyond.

"The Queen has gotten past the blockade," Sidious grumbled. "And they say that they cannot track her. But I suspect that she may have landed on any of the outer rim planets to refill their ship. What are your thoughts on where she could be, my apprentice?"

"Tatooine would be my first choice to blend in and hide," I surmised. "It is vastly populated, and seems to be a haven for the lawless of the galaxy."

My master looked out over the pool, and grinned slyly. "Apparently, your apprentice has no qualms about her figure. It is most intriguing how she has an air of having been here many times. Most visitors to the palace have no idea where the pool is, for example."

I looked down at the naked figure of my mate swimming laps in the huge pool just below us. I forced myself to look away and assume an aura of indifference to this tantalizing sight. My master watched my reaction to watching Vanora swim, and he seemed disappointed that I didn't look turned on or something. She finished her laps, and dried off with one of the towels, and then scooped her clothes up, and left for her quarters.

I could not explain that away easily. But then again, this was her home. I certainly didn't know this palace like she did. "I do not know how she knows the layout of this place," I lied, "Perhaps, she had the schematics for the palace."

Sidious nodded his head. "Perhaps, perhaps. You two are to leave early in the morning for Tattoine to track down this ship and that insolent girl who would dare foil my plans."

"Yes, master," I said, feigning humility.

I was halfway away from his presence when Sidious said, "And Lord Maul?"

I turned to face him. "Master?"  
"Passion is not forbidden to the Sith, but I would not foster any undue attachment to your apprentice, if I were you. Lovely, though she is."

"Yes, master."

I left, and nearly wanted to tear the place down in my rage. What the fuck was my mother's aim in insisting in bringing Vanora with me?! I wondered just whose side she was really on, because she had me mate with the Princess, and tie myself to her in an unbreakable Force bond. Her dying mother made me promise to protect Vanora, and that I swore to to bring the woman some relief as she was passing.

I decided to go to the gym and work out. I lifted some weights, tried to meditate afterward, and couldn't. I took a cold shower, and got dressed back into my black robes. I checked for red Imperial guards, and followed Vanora's Force signature to her bedroom. I opened the door, and stepped in silently, and stealthily.

I chose to look at my mate as she lay peacefully in bed, her long dark brown hair wavy to her shoulder blades. I loved running my fingers through it, it always felt like silken thread to my callused fingers. What did she see in me? I am certainly considered a catch to my own people, but other beings fear my appearance, and yet she found me attractive as soon as she laid eyes on me. For a year, we avoided each other as much as possible, but we would look at each other discreetly and our eyes would meet.

I undressed and slipped into the plush bed. Vanora immediately sought my warmth, and I wrapped my arms around her, cupping a breast, and rubbed the nipple through the shirt she had on briefly.

Vanora moaned in her sleep, the nipple hardening instantly. I dropped the nipple and simply cupped her breast. I kissed her temple and fell asleep. I thanked the gods that we were leaving, I didn't want us here any longer than we had to be, because my master already seemed to suspect too much as it was. May the Force be with us...


	10. Chapter 10

Vanora's Pov...

I woke up to Maul's arms holding me close to him. As always, he slept in the nude. Not that I minded, I loved that about him, his lack of self conscience about his body. I stirred and watched my mate sleep. He looked so peaceful and deceptively innocent. I never tired of watching him sleep, but we had to leave this place early, I could feel it. A small part of me hated to leave my home again. After all, I had been born three doors down from this room, and my father had been there with my mother the entire time, refusing to leave her side for a moment.

I peppered his forehead, eyelids, the tip of his nose, cheeks, and then finally, his lips. Maul stirred, and growled deep in his throat, slipping his tongue into my mouth and pulling me close to him. I reached down, and began stroking his cock to readiness. I undressed and straddled him, impaling myself on his large cock.

"Good morning, dearest," I breathed as I rode him slowly.

Our eyes met, and he sat up, kissing me deeply, "Good morning, Vijya."

"Oh, Maul," I whispered. "You really love me? Am I really your beloved?"

He smiled, and stroked my cheek softly. "Oh, yes. I do love you, Vanora, with all of my heart."

"Hearts," I corrected.  
He chuckled. "Mhm, of course. I love you with all of my hearts."

"Much better."

I picked up the pace as I rode Maul, quickly working to my climax. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, but Maul silenced my moans with a kiss. When I came, he turned me on to my stomach where he entered me from behind, peppering little kisses and licks along my spine as he thrust in and out of me.

We kissed passionately as he soon became lost in his passion for me. We began moaning and the sound flesh slapping flesh was loud in the elegant bedroom as Maul gave one last hard thrust, and filled me with his release. I came again soon after, and he collapsed on me, snuggling me from behind as he filled me completely.

We shared another long, lingering kiss, and he reluctantly rolled off of me. I could have stayed in bed like that forever, his cock buried deep inside of me as I slept safe in his strong arms. But we couldn't, we had no time.

We got ready to go, and he kissed my hand before he said, "Can you forgive me for not saying the words earlier?"

I squeezed his hand gently, and said, "There is nothing to forgive. I have always known that you love me."

He shook his head. "I'm asking your forgiveness for avoiding you all that time. That will never happen again. I mean that."

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "We're together now, that's all that matters. We should get going."

"Yes, we should."

We assumed our roles, and left the palace grounds. I boarded my father's ship and said a silent farewell to my home. I swore that I would return to my time, and restore what was taken from me. Father Ren and Hux would get their just desserts, even if I had to die to achieve it, I owed it to my family to at least try.

" 'Peace is a lie,' " I murmured in Dathomirian, as I looked out of the bridge window. " 'Through passion I gain strength.' "

I put in the coordinates for Tattoine, and jumped the ship into hyperspace when the navigator computer was ready. Millions of stars streaked by the ship as it jumped forward, jolting me in my seat, and then evening out. I always hated light speed, because it jolted you in your seat, and gave one kind of a headache if one's stomach was empty.

I missed my parents, of my life that was stolen from me by the Knights of Ren. I laid my lightsaber across my knees, and pointed it up in the air. I ignited it, and the familiar purple laser beam came out of the Sith hilt. I turned it off, and clipped it to my belt.

Maul knew I was hurting inside, but he gave me space. A Jedi would have been compassionate about it, but I would have told them to get lost. Of course, father always said that one had to let the past die, and to kill it if one had to, that it was the only way to be what one was meant to be.

I unbuckled my safety belt and went to my quarters, and meditated in the shower. The Force calmed my mind and left me feeling raw and with no more emotions. I got out and dried off. Maul saw me and flipped the auto pilot switch. I busied myself in the galley and made some coffee for us both.

I handed Maul his coffee after putting some creamer in. "This is good," He sipped. "Very sweet."

"How soon do you think we will be there?" I asked. "I have never been to Tatooine."

"In this ship? Two hours, give or take. You are troubled, I sense, about your family," Maul said. "Was it being back in your home?"

I nodded my head, and he hugged me without saying a word. "I'm worried that Sidious suspects me. I mean, I know that he toys with people's heads for fun, but I just couldn't help knowing some of my true life, and pretending not to know where things were at. Besides, we slept in my old bedchamber, and it wasn't that different in design apart from my own personality put into it. I had more black and silver in the room, and it looked way less than a prissy old woman's room."

Maul grinned. "I didn't think you minded the doillies everywhere."

I smacked him in the arm playfully. "You would if you knew how to make them. Anyways, it was the first time in...oh, two years my time, I had a guy in there."

Maul looked thunderous, but I placed a hand on his cheek and said, "There have only been two others, and neither one of them meant anything to me. But what about you? You're clearly experienced."

Maul shook his head. "Forgive my jealousy, Vanora. I have had quite a few partners, ten, I think. It's hard to keep track, they were all Nightsisters, and had you not literally fallen into my life, they would have continued to be meaningless pursuits. But with you, it...what we share, means everything to me."

We shared a deep, soft kiss, and would have made out right on the galley table but the navigational computer said that we were nearing Tatooine. Our eyes met, and we shared a look of regret.

"Well, I suppose it's time to go find this relative of yours," Maul said dryly. "Are you up for it?"

"Yes," I said. "Let's do this."

We came out of hyperspace and the desert planet of Tatooine loomed before us. I immediately located my great-grandmother's Force signature on the outer reaches of the wasteland. What I didn't count on was having to kill my first Jedi Knight in order to take the Queen of Naboo into custody...


	11. Chapter 11

Maul's Pov...

Gods, I hate the desert; not for the sand and dryness, but the heat. Luckily, it was night by the time we landed The Silencer II. I sent out locator droids, and within minutes, they informed me that the chrome Naboo cruiser was due east sixty miles. Vanora stealthily walked up beside me wearing a black cloak that was rich but well used. I brought out my speeder Bloodfin and we climbed on. I put her in front of me, and despite my focus on the mission, I rather liked having her inadvertently rubbing against me.

The ship was dead ahead, and an older Jedi Master met us out there. "Vanora, fetch the Queen! Don't allow them to take off!" I ordered.

"On it," She said, smiling sardonically as she flipped off, igniting her purple lightsaber. She landed, and found a dusty, blonde human boy that was traveling with who I now knew to be Qui Gon Jinn.

"DROP YOUR LIGHTSABER, OR THE BRAT GETS IT!!" Vanora bellowed, holding her lightsaber to the child's throat.

The older Jedi Master looked shocked that a woman would threaten to harm a child.

"You...you wouldn't harm the boy...h--he's the Chosen One," Qui Gon Jinn stammered.

"I _know_ who he is, _Jedi," _Vanora snarled. "The question is: do you surrender, or do I kill a child that will one day disobey his Jedi vows to marry a very prominent lady in the future? Hand over the Queen, _now_!"

Vanora whispered something in the child's ear, and went off running towards me.

The Jedi Master said bitterly, "Never. I am sworn to protect her."

"Then you will die," Vanora said coldly.

The blonde child ran towards the speeder, and we advanced on the Jedi Master. Qui Gon Jinn moved well, but he was no match for two on one, particularly against a Force bonded pair of comrades.

The Jedi Master slashed at us, and Vanora moved fluidly like a fire dancer, and I flanked Qui Gon Jinn from behind as we all exchanged parries and blows. Finally, Vanora flipped into view, snarling in rage when the Jedi Master cut my right bicep. She incapacitated him by shooting him with Force lightning, and driving her lightsaber into his chest, killing him easily.

The chrome ship landed, and once more Vanora held up the blonde child by his hair, and held a hunting dagger to his throat. A rather plainly dressed, but pretty girl, stood off to the side, and Vanora used the Force pull to pull her towards us.

"Tell them to stand down, or Anakin Skywalker dies," Vanora threatened.

The plain clothed girl said frightfully, "Do as she says, Kenobi, please."

Qui Gon Jinn's apprentice stepped forward, and glared at us both. "This isn't over..._Sith_."

"It never is for us, isn't it..._Jedi_?" I asked, glaring at the arrogant shit that thought he could challenge me and my mate. "Take the boy. He is of no further use to us."

Vanora said more gently, "Wait. Come here, child."

The boy didn't want to go to her, but he saw something in her eyes, and he ran to her arms. "Don't be afraid, Anakin," I heard her say in Dathomira, "You have a great destiny ahead of you. May the Force be with you...grandfather. I love you."

Vanora said it in Dathomira, so I knew the child couldn't understand what was said. He ran back towards the ship, and the plain clothed, pretty brunette girl came with us.

"Can you drive a speeder?" I asked Vanora.

She nodded, and the two women got on to bloodfin and took off. She later came back for me, and the girl had on binders, preventing her from leaving our custody.

I boarded the ship, and decided to fly it to Naboo. "You're hurt," Vanora said, touching my arm where my torn sleeve was. "I should attend to that."

I looked down at the controls, and said, "See to our guest first."

"Alright," She said. "I'll be back."

Vanora left, and I heard our guest yelling and carrying on, but she quickly became quiet.

Vanora returned half an hour later, and said tiredly, "Well, she got completely hysterical when I showed her my bridal set, but then shut up when I revealed the holo date stamped on the inside of the wedding band. I didn't tell her that I basically threatened to kill my own great-grandfather in order for the Jedi to hand her over, but that proof died with my father's wedding band, which was also Anakin's."

My eyes widened in shock. "So that child was _him_?"

Vanora nodded. "Yes, my father's grandfather. Why Padme Amidala robbed the cradle when he was older, I have no idea, but essentially, Padme and Anakin have two children: Luke and Leia Skywalker, twins. My grandmother was Leia, my father's mother. She marries this scavenger guy called Han Solo, and they have my father, Ben. My grandmother was raised on Alderaan, as their Princess."

We heard a noise, and turned to face the pretty brunette girl who I was supposed to deliver to my master, but could not. She looks at us in shock, and asked, "Is...is it true, that I am your future relative?"

"Yes," Vanora said.  
"And him? Who is he to you?"

Padme asked pointedly. "I will not help you if you don't answer."

I flashed Vanora a look of 'it's your call.' Vanora nodded, and said, "You cannot reveal the truth to anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I need to know."

"He is my husband," She answered, truthfully. "Okay, the bond goes deeper than that, but yes, in his culture, we are married."

Padme looked at me with fear, and cringed. "I...I don't understand the appeal, but I believe you. Where are you taking me? I will not sign the treaty under any circumstances."

"We are going to go to Naboo," I decided. "If I'm going to become a traitor to my master, I might as well go all the way."

"Are you sure, Vifijya?" Vanora asked in Dathomira. "I don't know if I can ask you to do that for me."

I glanced at our passenger, and kissed Vanora's hand. "This _is_ about us, Princess. _My_ Princess. I knew that as soon as we became mates that my loyalty would be to you alone. We are doing this to ensure the safety of us all. Sidious needs to be stopped."

Vanora switched to basic for Padme's benefit, "We can assist you in your attack on the trade federation. But in return, you must defeat Palpatine politically. Can you do that, Padme?"

The girl looked from Vanora to me, and of course, could not meet my eyes; not many people can. "Yes. But if I encounter the Jedi again, what do I tell the council?"

"Tell them that Darth Sidious and Chancellor Palpatine are the same man," I answered. "Tell them the dark side is strong with him, and give them this holo drive," I handed her a record of my master's most insidious deeds. "Most of the archives detail events that haven't happened yet, but the records of his Empire on there are enough to send in Jedi Knights to kill him."

The girl looked horrified, but after seeing a quarter of the events detailed on the holo drive, she said confidently, "I do not like killing, but if he is such a traitor to the Republic as he is, then yes, he must be executed. I promise that I will help you both."

Vanora then unlocked her great-grandmother's binders, and hugged her. "Thank you, Padme, thank you," She said.

After this, we made our preparations, and after dinner, Vanora and I stumbled into bed, completely exhausted, and as soon as our heads hit the pillow, we were out like lights. My last coherent thought was that I hoped that my master wouldn't kill me or my mate in retaliation for this grim undertaking of ours, because gods only knew that I could tolerate anything, so long as Vanora was not harmed in the long run...


	12. Chapter 12

Padme's Pov...

I watched Vanora and her mate, husband, whoever the scary Sith Lord was, interact as she looked at his injured arm. These people are dangerous, killers even, the way she coldly threatened Anakin like that and killed the Jedi Master so easily. I'm a bit afraid of her, and yet I could feel the love between Vanora and this Sith, whose name escapes me.

I have never been in a ship this advanced or so clean and polished, so whoever Vanora is, she is important wherever she is from. She carries herself like a Princess, and the Sith Lord acts like a Lord of some court, so they are evenly matched in that respect, I think.

I found a holo photo album, and flipped through it. I saw family pictures of this woman as a girl, of a handsome man playing with her, of a very beautiful woman making silly faces at her daughter. Then wedding pictures of a wedding on a grand scale. I saw Vanora go to the galley and she asked me if I wanted coffee.

"Um, sure," I said, nervously. "I don't like it black though."

Vanora chuckled. "Nor do I, but Maul seems to like it that way. What are you looking at?"

"Family pictures."

"Ah, I can help with making sense of it," She said, fixing our drinks. She sprinkled some cinnamon and chocolate in with the cream, and brought it over. She handed me my mug, and it was delicious.

I pointed to the picture of a very handsome dark haired man all in black court clothes. Vanora smiled warmly.

"My father, Ben," She answered. "He loved dark colors, but for official court functions he wore black, just like in his First Order days when he was a Commander."

"And the pretty lady by his side? Who is she?" I asked.

"My mother, Rey."  
"She was pretty."

"Most women comment on how cute my father was first," She teased, sipping her coffee. "But that might be weird for you, since you will be my great-grandmother later on. I've been told that the dark hair comes from my father's side of the family. My grandfather Han once told my father that his father had black hair."

I shifted uncomfortably at that reminder, so I decided to talk about the mission, "It might be difficult to believe that a Sith would help us, Vanora. They typically are evil. Why did you kill Master Qui Gon?"

Vanora drained her coffee, and used the Force to make her coffee cup move to the sink in the kitchen. "He chose his honor rather than hand you over," She shrugged. "He was a good fighter, but he pissed me off when he wounded my mate, and I retaliated."

"But he's so..."  
"Scary? Intimidating?"  
"Yes."

"In my time, his planet was destroyed by Darth Sidious," Vanora confessed. "So, the few Zabraks that escaped were few and far in between. I was fascinated by his tattoos when I met him, but I never felt intimidated by him, I always thought he was cute."

I shuddered from those burning yellow red eyes. "I think it's weird, but I guess it works for you. Now, the mission at hand: I have to stop the trade federation from controlling everything. I have loyal soldiers to the palace, but we'll need the gungans, and the Sith haven't exactly been the kindest to them, so this will prove to be quite a challenge."

The creepy looking Sith Lord was standing in the doorway. "That's because they are bumbling fools, apart from fighting," He said. "What do you mean to use them for, Your Grace?"

I flinched under his intense gaze. Again, I don't understand the appeal Vanora sees in him, he's scary and unsettling to look at. "I plan to use them to engage the droid army, in order for us to sneak into the palace to capture the viceroy. Without the viceroy, they will be lost and confused. Meanwhile, the pilots will attack the blockade around Naboo itself. We will negotiate a new peace treaty, and this whole nightmare can end for my people."

Maul rolled his eyes, and murmured something in the guttural language of his people.

Vanora laughed, and he grinned. "Seriously?!" Vanora chuckled. "Ooo! I like the stealthy approach. But what about Kenobi? We're not exactly his favorite people."

"Let me handle it, Vijya," Maul chuckled. "I have a few holo calls to make. You two rehash this little ideological plan all you like, but we're handling this covertly."

He strolled out of the room, and I asked, "What was so funny earlier?"

"Oh, we'll be doing most of your plan, but he thought it was funny that you would think this was going to be handled peacefully," Vanora explained. "Get ready to meet more dark side users. Now, come on, let's get you into a different outfit before we come out of hyperspace. Something that says you aren't a grubby peasant girl."

I scowled at that, but went with her. She picked out a dark red gown that was elegant, but less grand than some of the state costumes I had to wear while doing state functions as Queen of Naboo. Usually, my body double Corday wore that stuff, but this was beautiful what Vanora picked out for me. She even did my makeup expertly, which made me wonder why she didn't wear makeup more often. She was a strange Force user, that was for sure.

I sat in the passenger area, and saw the ship come out of hyperspace. I jolted forward in my seat, and then unbuckled my safety belt. Naboo loomed in the distance, and I had never been so happy to see my childhood home in all my life. I joined my two traveling companions on the bridge, and they were talking in Dathomira when they saw me standing there.

Vanora looked me over, and then inclined her head my way. "Well, we're here. Maul has officially betrayed his master, and if this doesn't work out, we're going to be dealing with the fall out. So this better kriffing work, Padme."

I flinched at the other woman's anger, but I understood that they were risking a lot by helping me. "It has to work, it's our only option," I said. "What is the plan?"

"Meet up with our contacts, and then we sneak you in," Vanora said, flipping some switches, and pressing buttons. "Are you sure we have to treat her like a prisoner, Maul?"

Maul looked at his wife and winked. "Positive. The guards won't buy it otherwise. The aim is to lure the enemy into a false sense of security."

"Like hunting rancors?"  
Maul laughed. "Exactly."

The binders were placed on my wrists again, and we disembarked from this sleek, black ship. Four figures in black cloaks met with us, but they all looked like Maul with heavy black tattooing on their faces and horns on their heads. They became less hostile when Maul and Vanora explained their plan, and who she was. I didn't understand what was said, but they treated me with indifference.

We boarded a shuttle, and it took us to the edge of the perimeter of the palace. "Okay, Your Grace," Vanora said, apropos to nothing. "It's show time. I'll meet you guys inside."

Vanora gestured for me to follow her, and it was scary how she assumed the role of my captor. She exchanged some words with the guards, but when they wouldn't let us in, she fought them, exchanging parries and blows. Finally, she killed both of them, and we continued on our way into the palace.

I could hear Darth Maul and his Sith friends cutting down droids and guards left and right. I wish that I could have helped, but I probably would have just gotten in the way, or worse, been killed.

Then my binders were unlocked by Vanora as Kenobi fought his way through the same droid soldiers, and tried to get me to safety.

"Don't, Master Jedi, they're on our side!" I pleaded. "Vanora, she...she becomes important later on. I don't have time to explain. Please help me get to the throne room."

"What about the Sith Lord she's with? Sith are dangerous, your majesty," Kenobi said with some bitterness.

"He's _with_ her," I explained. "Please just help me get to the throne room. They will handle the rest."

He glanced at the fighting Sith, including Vanora, who ducked, weaved, and moved just as gracefully as her mate, and then at me. "Alright, but you had better be right about this," He said, handing me a blaster.

"I hope I am too," I said, and ran off, following his lead. I took one last look at my future grand child, and hoped that she made it out of this alive, for all of our sakes...


	13. Chapter 13

Vanora's Pov...

Watching Obi Wan Kenobi lead Queen Amidala away to the throne room really pissed me off, the twit was supposed to stay put. But I had no time for inner reflection as I had to guard Maul's right flank. One Sith went down, and the other three followed, deflecting blaster shots as Maul and I ran towards the throne room.

We were cornered by Jedi Knights, and so it was a battle of wills and skill as we pressed on. I took out a green twi'lek Jedi Master, and killed her by snapping her neck with the Force. My mother hated that my father went deep into training me to use the more nefarious ways of the dark side without resorting to strength. She taught me the light side, though, but in that area I excelled at healing people, and myself from injury.

"Oh, fuck this," I grumbled, and froze the blaster fire in place as we got to the double doors of the throne room.

I redirected it to fire at our enemies. Our allies went inside first, but Maul pulled me aside into a shadowy part of the hall, and kissed me passionately.

"I just wanted to do that in case we don't make it out of here," He said huskily. "I love you."

I cupped his face with my hands, and kissed him. "I know. I love you too. We're going to get through this."

"I know, but just in case..."  
"I know."

We exchanged a look of understanding and nodded. The throne room was rife with chaos as blaster fire was shooting in all different directions, and both Jedi and our three Sith allies had to fight against the Viceroy's personal guards. We jumped into the fray, igniting our lightsabers and going to the assistance of Padme. Finally, the guards were defeated, and I dropped in behind the slimy alien viceroy, and aimed my lightsaber at what passed for his heart.

"Enough!" Padme shouted over the fray. "Viceroy Ganeray, I order you to sign this new peace treaty at once as Queen of Naboo. Do it, or I will have Princess Vanora slice you in half, and believe me, she is just as fierce as the rest of these Force users."

The buggy eyed alien looked from me, to Maul, and everywhere else, and said pathetically, "B-but, Lord Sidious will not like this. And you..." He pointed a stubby finger in Maul's direction, "H-how could you betray your master?"

"That is my business," Maul said coldly, daring the alien to challenge him. "Sign it."

The alien and his assistant signed the holo document and Padme called her palace guards in to lead the two trade federation leaders away in binders.

"Thank you," Padme said to us, "All of you, thank you for this. The Republic is safer now that the Trade Federation will be no more."

I didn't want to tell her how very wrong she was on that front, but I simply said to my great-grandmother, "Just hold to your end of the bargain, that is all I ask."

She nodded, and we shook hands. She left with her guards, and that is the last that I saw of my great-grandmother. Kenobi and the two remaining Jedi Knights with him glared at me and my allies.

"You deserve to die for killing my master," Kenobi snarled, getting in my face. I fixed him with my coldest glare, and he almost blanched with fear.

"Do not presume to think that I necessarily need a lightsaber to kill you, _Jedi_," I spat back. "My father taught me many secrets of the dark side you couldn't begin to even comprehend."

"I would listen to her," Maul put in. "She is just as much of a Sith as any of us."

"And he is a Sith Lord by any chance?" A bald black Jedi asked. "I sense much gray Force energy from you."

"The name would be unfamiliar to you all," I said with more courtesy to this Jedi Master. "Maul, the holo drive, if you please."

He placed it into the holo computer, and many archives detailing past events were shown, including the destruction of Dathomir, my father's rise to power, my father's coronation, but the most important one was the fact that Darth Sidious and Palpatine were one and the same person.

"You can't seriously believe that Palpatine is a Sith Lord!" Kenobi shouted. "Master Windu, that's preposterous that this girl could be from the future. And why would you help her, Sith? Apart from saving your people?!"

"My loyalty lies with the Princess, that is _all_ you need to know," Maul said, narrowing his eyes.

"It's alright, Vifijya," I said. "Me and Maul are mates."

Master Windu nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, I sensed the closeness. If you were a Jedi, it would be against your vows."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Thank Alanna, I am not, monk. I cannot afford to be as an Imperial Princess. I will leave you to bring Sidious down politically. But make sure the old bastard knows that one of his own grandchildren was the one to do it. If my mother had lived, she would urge you to do the same. She was a Jedi, but married my father, a notorious dark side user."

Mace Windu nodded, "If you promise to not do anything to harm the Jedi order, we will let you two pass."

" 'There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish,' " I quoted part of the gray Jedi code. Kenobi sneered at it, but Windu understood it.

" 'I am the wielder of the flame, protector of balance,' " Mace Windu put in.

I smiled, and he smiled back. "Yes, exactly. And a fierce protector you are, Vanora," He said proudly. "Let them go, Master Kenobi. They strike the perfect balance in the Force. Perhaps, even bring some measure of peace to this eternal war between our orders."

"There is always unrest," Maul said, "But you speak truth on that, Jedi. Are we free to go?"

Master Windu nodded, and then Maul did something remarkable: he bowed respectfully to Mace Windu. I curtsied, and then we left the palace, walking hand in hand.

I knew that we had much to do to ensure lasting peace in the galaxy, but as we boarded The Silencer II, I felt hopeful that things were going to change for the better in the galaxy...at least, that was my hope when we left Naboo after buying supplies and refueling the ship. We have to make things right, everything depends upon it...


	14. Chapter 14

Vanora's Pov...

We were in hyperspace on our way back to Coruscant to confront my great-grandfather when a slip space rupture was detected on the radar. We were pulled into its tractor beam-like gravitational field, and as darkness started to creep into my awareness, Maul and I held hands tightly. We didn't need words to express how we felt, we just knew it on a deep, intuitive level: I love you, this is not the end for us.

The light from space slip rupture nearly blinded us both, but by the time we became aware of where we were, we were crashing into Coruscant's inner atmosphere...

❤❤❤

Two Weeks Later...

Light. A splitting headache, and then a presence I never thought that I would feel again: my mother was beside me. My eyes fluttered open, and there she was, dressed in a formal state dark green gown, her makeup and hair perfect, as always.

"Oh, my darling," She cried, kissing my forehead and cheeks. "Thank the gods you're safe. When The Silencer II crashed, I feared the worst."

My room was a sterile white room that was flooded with colorful flowers. I said something in Dathomira, but mom said, "I'm sorry, Nora,' what did you say?"

"Where is Maul?" I repeated.

Her hazel eyes widened. "Oh, your Zabrak friend," I nodded. "They put him in the next room over from yours. Your father is talking with him now. They say that he was pretty beat up like you, but none the worse for wear. You were touch and go for a while though, and I feared the worst after a week."

I coughed, and cleared my throat, "Can I see him?"

My mother was about to answer when my father charged in, looking thunderous. "Ben, go easy on Nora' she just woke up--"

"What is this nonsense of you marrying without my permission, Vanora?!" He demanded. "And to one of his race? His race--"

"Took me in when I was wounded," I spat, sitting up to face my father square on. "They fed me, clothed me, trained me as a Nightsister, and while it wasn't always easy roughing it, I survived. Maul has been nothing but the most kindest, most protective man I could have hoped for, far more than most of the eligible men available. I think you would like him if you gave him half a chance, father."

My father sighed, and raked his hands through his dark brown hair. "Vanora, dear," He said more kindly, "I never wanted you to marry a Force user. I had plans for you, great plans."

My mom got up, and rested a hand on her rounded belly, "Oh Ben, you and I are living proof that you cannot control who you fall in love with. Besides, from what you told me, he speaks most highly of our daughter."

"Rey, that's not the point!"

"It is, and you need to let her see him," My mother said, kissing my father's cheek. Even now, I am envious of their love. "She will not be happy unless she sees him."

My father smiled at my mother, and kissed her hand. "Very well, Nora,' you may see him, but we will be watching."

I swung my legs out of bed, and my father helped me to stand up. When I was able to walk on my own, I put on a robe over my hospital gown, and went to the next room where Maul was levitating objects about the room with the Force out of boredom. He was shirtless and when he saw me, a beaming smile spread across his face, and he bounded over to me, and embraced me. He kissed me deeply, and I melted into it, but when he carried me over to the bed, I playfully slapped him.

"Easy there," I giggled. "We're being watched by my parents. I don't think they would appreciate watching us get it on."

Maul laughed, and kissed me more chastely. "Sorry. I couldn't help it, I missed you so much. But we'll pick this up later."

I Eskimo kissed him, and stood up as my parents came into the room. Maul stared at them in amazement.

My mother approached Maul and said, "We haven't been formally introduced: I am Reyna Solo, Empress of the galaxy, and this is Ben, my husband."

Maul bowed to them both, and kissed my mother's hand. My father narrowed his eyes and said, "So, it is true: you are involved with my daughter. I am not pleased that it is to a dark side user. I wanted to end this notion of Force dynasties with my line."

Maul nodded, understanding. "I assure you, Sire, I have nothing but the most honorable intentions towards Vanora. We wed most properly according to my people's traditions at my own mother's behest. She was...most insistent upon it."

"And she was?"  
"Mother Talzin."

My father looked taken aback by Maul's words. "He...oh my gods, you're _the_ Darth Maul. The one who slew Qui Gon Jinn in single combat?!"

I cleared my throat. "Actually, I did that this time around, father. He threatened Maul's life, and it nearly killed your grandfather as a boy, as a result. Why does it matter if my mate is a Sith Lord?"

My father turned to me, scowling, "Because, in his time, he was considered more dangerous than me. Snoke never shut up about his deeds, and said I should follow his example."

I let Maul wrap an arm around my waist and he kissed my temple. "And you believe that I would harm your daughter. I wouldn't dare, Sire. Not only would it be dishonorable, but the ceremony prevents either of us straying from the other. It is why the mating ceremony is undertaken by only those couples who are certain they wish for those unbreakable Force bonds to be placed on them."

"It explains why you don't see a lot of couples in your culture," My mother said, intrigued. "Well, I have to go in for my doctor's appointment regarding this little guy. Are you coming, Ben?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course, love," My father said, and then hugged me tightly.

When we pulled away, I was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He shook Maul's hand and added, "Treat my daughter like the Queen she will be one day, and you will have proven yourself worthy of her in my eyes, Lord Maul."

Maul bowed, and said, "I will. I love Vanora very much."

"Good. She deserves loyalty," My father said firmly. He bowed as well, and swept out of the room. I breathed a sigh of relief, and Maul said, "He is still very much connected to the dark side. Your mother balances him out very well."

"Kind of like us."

He pulled me into his arms, and held me, kissing me softly. "Actually, he acted exactly how I would if our daughter showed up at our home with a lover we had never met before."

I felt my heart flutter in my chest at the mention of children. "We never talked about children. What brings this on?" I said.

Maul tilted my chin to meet his eyes. "I only think of it, because it is something I would want one day, with you."

I smiled up at him, and I realized that I wanted that as well. "I want that too," I confessed. "I'm a little surprised it hasn't happened already with how often we're intimate. But it will happen, I just know it."

Our eyes met, and he kissed me, teasing his tongue along my lips, and I let him in. His hands explored me, and I rubbed his muscled back as we kissed passionately. We broke for air, and we held each other close, just savoring our connection to one another. We had to break away, or we would have just had sex in the hospital.

By an unspoken agreement, we decided to only stick to kissing while we were looked over by the doctors. When we were both released from the hospital, I took a swim in the pool when it was late at night, and as I floated facing up, looking up at the stars, Maul joined me, and we reveled in being together once more...


	15. Chapter 15

Maul's Pov...

I watched Vanora swim naked in the pool, and felt the need to join her. I undressed and put my clothes next to hers. I slipped into the water, and floated next to her. Our hands met, and she didn't startle, or jump when my hand touched hers. We floated there for a while, looking up at the stars. I wondered fleetingly if Dathomir still existed, and if Vanora's little jump back through time made any real difference.

We floated over to the shallow end, and the darkness of the sky and subtle lights around the pool cast shadows around our faces as we stood up. She reached up to kiss me, and I ran my hands down her waist as I crashed my lips against hers, thrusting my tongue into her mouth. I cupped her ass and let her feel how hard this was making me, and how much I wanted her.

She reached down and stroked me, and I said raggedly, "Maybe we shouldn't, out in the open like this."

"Shhh," Vanora whispered, "It will be just like it was during our mating ceremony where you first made love to me under the stars. Please, Maul, I need your cock inside me so badly."

I needed no further encouragement as I lifted her up and impaled her on my cock. We both shuddered as I walked and had her get off me so I could sit her on the ledge of the pool. I entered her again, and she wrapped her legs around me, as I peppered her neck with kisses, and I began to suckle her perfect breasts. Vanora gasped when I began swirling my tongue around the nipple, and then I did the same thing to the neglected breast.

We kissed roughly, deeply as I began to pick up the pace, reveling in the feel of her wet tightness clenching around my cock as I fucked her hard and fast. I ran my fingers through her wet hair and she bit my shoulder as Vanora cried out her pleasure, screaming my name as she came undone around me.

I come soon after, kissing her passionately as I hold her close, thrusting deep inside her as I fill her to the brim.

"I love you," She said against my mouth, her breath short as she came down from her high.

"I know," I said, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as I pepper her face with kisses. "I'm going to join you in your rooms tonight. I'm not done with you yet."

Vanora smirked, "Are you trying to tire me out?"

"Absolutely," I chuckled. "I want you to feel me in there for a week. I was denied access to you for two weeks. Call it making up for lost time."

Vanora giggled. "Fair enough. But um, we should probably rinse off. I don't fancy going up to my chambers with an itchy crotch. Besides, you need to sneak in."

I moved away from her and we swam around for a little while, sometimes playing rancors and serpents under the water. We laughed and had a great time, and I cannot recall whenever I had as carefree of a time.

Certainly, my childhood training days had been nothing but an abusive, traumatic hell, and when I was used for a few years in my teenage years for breeding, I never knew such things as playing before Vanora. I knew the games, of course, but I never got the chance to play them. Nothing of warmth or love before a certain beautiful brunette fell out of the sky, and into my life. Thank you, gods, I am forever grateful.

I watched Vanora change into her clothes and gave her a head start before assessing the easiest entrance points to her bedroom. Easy peasy. The grounds may be heavily guarded, and certainly, the guards were aware of our very public love making and skinny dipping session, but the windows were not guarded.

I traced her Force signature to where her bedroom was, and found some hand holds that I prayed held my weight. I tested them. They did. I began to climb, and I dropped down, and stealthily rolled to the doors that gave a panoramic view of her very black and silver decorated bedroom. I picked the lock, and silently locked it behind me. I heard the shower and I undressed again, and climbed into her plush soft bed. She soon emerged after getting ready for bed. She smiled when she saw me, and ripped off her two towels, and crawled on the bed towards me.

"Hmmn, is it my birthday?" She teased. "Because I do believe I requested a hot naked guy in my bed that was totally at my mercy."

I grinned, and began to stroke myself to readiness. "I'm here for you, Princess. Do with me as you will," I said.

Vanora lifted up the sheets and positioned herself between my legs. "Oh, I intend to, don't you worry about that."

She lowered her head down and wrapped her hot little mouth around my cock, bobbing her head up and down, while also stroking my balls.

I grabbed on to her damp hair, and gasped, "Fuck...oh Vijya...yes, take it all in."

She obliged, taking my whole length in her mouth as she bobbed up and down on me. I grabbed on to the sheets in a death grip as she brought me to unbelievable heights of pleasure. When I was just about to come, she hopped off, and slid on to me, straddling my hips. She pinned my hands above my head and rode me hard.

I soon rolled her on to her back and began to thrust hard within her. The only sounds in the room were the slapping of flesh and our mutual, very loud sounds of pleasure. We did several positions and fought for dominance, but I ended up the victor as we laid curled up, my cock still buried deep inside of her after we finished our passionate encounter. We fell asleep like that, kissing each other softly as tiredness eventually claimed us at long last...


	16. Chapter 16

Vanora's Pov...

My eyelids fluttered open as I felt Maul's strong arms around me once more. Last night, had been incredible and nothing short of magical. I knew that we still had to destroy the Knights of Ren and that my father died under the ruse of Father Ren wishing to make terms of peace with his former Lord. I also knew that he did not act alone, and that General Hux was behind it.

I stirred and Maul woke, and yawned, stretching like a cat. "Good morning, my love," I murmured sleepily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Always, in your arms," He said softly. I turned in his arms and faced him. "But I should probably go. I do not want to face your father's wrath."

I sighed, nodding. "I hate that we have to sneak around like this, though. You are my mate, not some casual fling."

He got out of bed, and said, "Well, I could be persuaded to shower with you...if my Ameena gives me a kiss."

I got up and chased him about my room, and we ended up in each other's arms. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him. He carried me into the shower, and he turned the shower on with the Force, kissing me all the while. He set me down, and washed my hair, and then my body, making sure to massage the aches out of my muscles, and stroking me between my legs as I panted from his expert touches in all of my sweet, secret places not even my other partners knew about.

I washed him as well, and after stroking him off for a bit, he pinned me to the shower wall, and roughly took me against the tiles. We finished a few minutes later, rinsed off, and we shared one last kiss before he sneaked out of my room.

My ladies appeared, and it was rather amusing, because they saw the rumpled bed and my kiss swollen lips, but they were too well bred to comment on it.

"What is my itinerary today, Isolde?" I asked my principal lady in waiting.

Isolde was my right hand lady, only a few years older than me, and strangely enough, I used to be kind of envious of her blonde, fair beauty when I was younger.

She pushed back her artfully messy spiral curls and handed me the holo itinerary. I expected an intense training session with my father, especially after springing my relationship with Maul on him. He was greatly displeased, and would punish me with gruelling drills. I then had morning breakfast with mom, and then society meetings all day until...oh no, my birthday ball?! What the hell?!

"Isolde, is it March already?" I asked in disbelief.

Oh no, that meant in June, father would die at his own men's hands. I had to warn him somehow.

My rather blonde, blue eyed assistant looked at her holo chronometer, and said, "Yes, my lady, it is. Happy twenty first birthday."

I then felt a sense of dread slip deep into my stomach, and then I felt sick and nauseous all of a sudden. I rushed to the bathroom and puked in the refresher. I just realized that I had not bled for a month. _Well, gee Nora,' if you are in a family way, it's to be expected since you two were not taking precautions,_ I thought, chidingly.

Isolde came to see what was wrong with me, and she saw that I was kneeling by the toilet, and she shut the door behind her, understanding the situation immediately.

"Oh, my lady," She said soothingly. "When was your last period, hon?"

"A month ago," I confessed.

Her eyes widened, and she asked, "It isn't one of the guards again, is it, my lady? You do seem to have a weakness for them it seems."

"No, Issy," I said, getting up on shaky legs. "If I am pregnant it's not from sleeping with any of father's red guards. But I have to be absolutely sure that I am before I tell the guy."

She drew a zipper motion across her lips. "Keep it on the down low, got it. But weren't you on the shot? I mean, it's kind of one of your father's rules until you are married."

I sighed. I couldn't tell her that it was against the terms of the mating ceremony to prevent any pregnancies that might occur during my union with Maul, but I simply said, "It's not entirely foolproof the birth blocker shot, you know that, Issy."

"Hmph. Don't tell your father that if he finds out," Isolde said, and helped me to stand.

I wiped the bile out of my mouth. I looked at myself in the mirror and resolved to go to the medical center as soon as my schedule allowed it.

I changed into my training clothes and clipped on my lightsaber. My father was already sparring with his red guards, and then Maul. Maul saw me and moved to give me a kiss, but I shook my head. He nodded and I went over to the other side of the training hall to do my warm-up stretches.

My father whirled his cross shaped red lightsaber around and said, "Okay, Maul. Show me what you've got."

Maul nodded, and refused to be goaded into speaking. I watched them circle each other, and I was was amazed at both my father and Maul's ferocity in their movements. Well, I had heard that my father was lethal in battle, but I had never seen him fully as Kylo Ren before. Maul decided to dip deep into his dark persona, and his face went cold and evil as the two dark side users squared off, striking and blocking, just shy of hurting one another, but not quite.

Finally, when they got to a stalemate where they had their lightsabers at each other's throats, my father turned off his lightsaber and smiled, smoothing back his dark brown hair that he kept shoulder length.

Maul grinned back, and said, "You're good. I can see a lot of Vanora's fighting style in how you move."

My father unwrapped his arm guards and said, "I didn't want my daughter involved with someone like me, who will always have a connection to the dark side. I just don't want Vanora to be hurt by that. You would understand if you had a daughter yourself."

Maul nodded. "I know. I have never harmed her, and I never will, the bond I have with her prevents that."

My father grinned. "Maybe I should renew my vows with my wife and do this ceremony as well."

I finished up my stretches and went to join Maul. I cleared my throat and Maul took my hand in his. "You asked to do some training today, father?" I asked.

Maul looked at me, and lifted an eyebrow. "_Are you really okay, Vijya? You look a little pale,"_ He asked through our Force bond.

"_I'll be fine,"_ I said. "_I just have to check on something to see if I'm alright for sure." _Maul nodded and left the issue alone for now, but knowing him, he would want to know what was wrong sooner rather than later.

My father gave me a hug. He was sweaty from sparring, but I never cared, any affection from my father was a treat.

"Yes, I do," He said. "I just wanted to make sure your skills weren't getting too rusty. Are you ready?"

I nodded, and we faced off, igniting our lightsabers. As always, I used my grace and the more acrobatic forms Maul taught me, against him. He was stronger, and used his aggression to win. I tap into both sides of the Force when fighting, that is the difference between us. But my father was displeased with me, so as we exchanged blocks and blows from tapping each other with our sabers, I could tell he was putting more aggression behind his attacks.

I wasn't fighting my father any more, I realized: I was fighting Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, former Commander of the First Order. I dipped deep into my own aggression and anger: hating his strictness, his rigidity at times, and even his coldness towards even my mother when they argued occasionally. I blasted him with Force lightning and he screamed in pain and shock at the pain. A cruel smile wreathed his lips, and he shot back at me. We battled until I was able to knock him out.

I blasted my father into the farthest wall and he fell unconscious. I felt the cold comfort of the dark side leave me, and I collapsed to the training mats, sobbing. Maul went to my side, but I shoved him off.

"You could have helped!" I shouted, and then ran off, ignoring his calls.

I went back to my room, and stripped off my training clothes and cried long and hard under the hot shower water pummeling my body as I gave myself up to an anguish I didn't know I had inside of me.

I stayed like that until my ladies called me to say that my mother was without and wanted to talk with me. I reluctantly said that I would talk to her, and got ready to meet with her. What the hell was wrong with my father? Why did he nearly kill me, and why did Maul not lift a finger to help? I wrestled with these questions, but I feared that I would not like the answers when they were given, of that I knew for certain...


	17. Chapter 17

Rey's Pov...

I had the medical team sent in right away to cart Ben away from the training center, and I turned on Darth Maul and demanded, "Just what the kriff happened in here?!"

Maul sighed, and said, "Your husband sparred with Vanora, and he suddenly snapped. Like, he tapped deep into the dark side, and began to nearly kill her. An energy shield formed around them, and I tried to break it, but couldn't. If he had hurt her..."

I nodded, understanding. "I know. You really do love my daughter, don't you?"

Maul looked me in the eye and said, "With all of my heart, Your Majesty. I would die to protect her, she is my mate."

I couldn't help but be warmed by the sentiment. I felt my unborn son kick in my womb, and I rubbed my belly to soothe it. We followed the medical team to the center, and that was when I got the call that Vanora was in her room, crying, and her ladies didn't know how to handle it.

"Do you want to come with me, Maul?" I asked. "Apparently, Vanora is distressed about the training session earlier and her ladies don't know how to calm her down."

I could see him debating with himself, but then he nodded to himself, and said, "I will come, thank you. She probably won't want to see me, but I have to try."

"Thank you," I said. I knocked on the door to Vanora's bedchamber and Lady Isolde, my daughter's principal lady in waiting answered it.

"Leave us," I commanded.

Vanora was sitting out on her terrace, drinking tea, and looking out over the grounds of the palace. She did not look up, or otherwise greet us.

"Nora', darling," I said soothingly, sitting down on the Roman couch beside her, while Maul took the opposite couch. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Vanora grumbled, and then burst into tears. I held her as she cried. "Mom, he...dad acted so cold, so _angry_, it wasn't like him. He damn near killed me. Why?? I mean," Vanora eyed Maul for a moment and flashed him a ghost of a smile, before continuing, "...I know that he hated it when I broke the guard's moral conditioning to have a fling, but I didn't think he would punish me like this."

I began to get the picture from her memories of what happened. My husband had lapsed into the rage of his youth, and became fully Kylo Ren in that sparring session, not Ben Solo: the caring husband, the loving, but strict father. No, he was exactly the same way as he was when I scarred his face on Star Killer base many years before our daughter was born.

I had to have a serious talk with Ben about Vanora and Maul. I was not entirely thrilled that my daughter had brought home a husband, and that he was strong with the dark side of the Force, but I also knew that my daughter was an adult, and had been for some time. She was completely of age to marry and begin a life of her own. But Ben wanted Vanora to remain his 'little Princess,' for as long as possible.

I cupped Vanora's face in my hands and said, "Nora,' dear. I will talk to your father. I scarred his face once when he was like this. I have no problem slapping some sense into him. You are an adult and he needs to see that."

Hope flickered in my daughter's hazel eyes. Sometimes, like now, it was unsettling to see both my features and Ben's mixed so perfectly in my daughter's face, but that didn't stop me from loving her any less.

"Then...then you accept me being with Maul then?" She asked, hopefully.

I kissed her cheek. "I'm not entirely thrilled with the idea. But I can sense your love for him, and he for you. You balance each other, just as your father does with me. I am happy for you both, and I am glad it is with someone who understands what having the Force means.

"A normal senator, or other rich man would not understand, and it would be a bad match. Sure, it looks good on paper, and would work politically, but if the light and dark side can balance each other through you both, then maybe peace can finally be achieved."

"True peace is impossible and a lie, Your Majesty," Maul put in. "We all wrestle with our inner demons, and that is the truth. But I am grateful for your acceptance."

I looked at the dark, intimidating Zabrak warrior, and nodded. "Just be good to her, is all I ask. Now, I will leave you two to talk. I will have breakfast waiting in my chambers if you wish to join me, Nora'."

I left the room, and said to my daughter's ladies, "Clean up in here and leave my son in law and my daughter to talk for a bit, they will need it."

"Yes, Empress," They said, and went about their work.

I went back to the medical center for my check up, and then went to Ben's room. He was still unconscious, but soon woke up little by little. He looked pleased to see me, but he could tell that this would not be a pleasant conversation, and so we both braced ourselves for what was to come, and we talked seriously about our daughter's future, while I'm sure my daughter was rehashing things with Maul. I just hoped that it would all work out in the end for everyone's sake...


	18. Chapter 18

Rey's Pov...

"Ben, Vanora is turning twenty one year's old today!" I shouted. "Did you _really_ expect her to remain your little girl forever?"

Ben looked up at me from his hospital bed, and rubbed at his eyes. "No, but Rey, he's dangerous. Do you have any idea how he was trained? What he is capable of?!" He argued. "You thought I was bad as Kylo Ren under Snoke? I was tame compared to him. I never wanted our daughter to involve herself with a Force user, particularly a Sith. She would have been far safer with a senator, or noble from another system. At least with them, I wouldn't have had to fear for her safety."

I came to Ben's side and said softly, "Ben, they love each other. I know that is hard to accept but maybe, just maybe, she needs a protector like that. I read some of his mind, and I know that he would never harm her. He even swore to me that he would die to protect her."

Ben kissed my hands, and said gently, "Rey, I don't approve. I cannot believe that you would side with Vanora on this. This is simply an act of rebellion, just like when she had those two red guards as lovers. I forbid them from being together and that is final."

I slapped him across the face, hard. "You selfish, arrogant asshole! You would forbid a union that the Force has brought together simply to sate your pride?! Need I remind you that not so long ago, we were enemies on opposite sides of the last galactic war? Finn, Poe, the entire Resistance thought I was insane to accept the terms of the armistice and marry you. But do you know why I married you, Ben? It was because I loved you. Despite public opinion, I married you. I had other offers, even from the First Order, but I chose _you_."

Ben sat up in bed, and shook his head. "This is not the same, Rey. Not at all. Rey, this is Vanora we're talking about, our daughter. How can you compare our relationship to theirs?"

I knew that I couldn't explain it to him any more than to say, "Because I trust my daughter's judgment, and she had a choice, the same as I did. She chose someone that everyone thought was a lost cause, who could never be redeemed in their eyes. But he is through loving Vanora. I'm not asking you to welcome him with open arms, but accept that your daughter is a grown woman, and has the right to make her own mistakes. Can you not do that for her?"

I waited for Ben to answer, and he didn't for a long time. Finally, he sighed deeply, and said, "Yes, I can do that for her, but if he hurts her, Force help me, I will gladly run him through with my lightsaber."

I smiled and threw my arms around Ben. "Oh, thank you, Ben! Thank you! Vanora will be so happy."

Ben cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. "I know, and it pleases me even more to see that radiant smile on your face, my love."

"I love you too," I said, kissing him deeply.

He kissed my hand in parting, and I went to my chambers where I met with Vanora and relayed the outcome of what I discussed with Ben. She hugged me, and we ended up having to eat lunch instead of breakfast, but it was during lunch that I noticed that she had to use the restroom, and the sound of retching in the room was an all too clear sign of what I suspected in the Force, and that was that Vanora was most likely pregnant and I would become a grandmother far earlier than I intended...


	19. Chapter 19

Vanora's Pov...

We didn't speak for a long time before I came right out and said what was on my mind: "Why didn't you help when my father flipped out, and decided to go insane?!"

Maul tried to go to me, but I batted his hands away. "Vanora, I tried, but if I showed you my memories would it make a difference to you?"

I sniffled, and allowed him to hug me. "Show me," I decided.

"Very well," Maul said, and I saw how my father and I fought, how deep we both tapped into the dark side, and how it formed a protective energy shield around us.

I watched Maul try to break through it, his helplessness as he watched my father nearly kill me four times in the course of our sparring session. I ended my mind scan and felt ashamed for getting mad at him.

"Oh, Maul," I said sadly, "I'm _so_ sorry. I should have known that you would come to my aid if I needed you. You always do. I just...I felt so betrayed by my father that I thought you were mad at me as well."

Maul Eskimo kissed me, and said, "There is nothing to forgive. I would react the same way if our positions were reversed. Now, what do you have to do today?"

"I have lunch with my mother, and then several society meetings. But tonight is a ball in my honor, because it is my birthday," I explained. I caught his look of confusion and explained, "It is a fancy dance, lots of feasting, elegant clothes. All very dull usually, but luckily, I have you with me now."

Maul kissed me. "Indeed, you do. I would be honored to attend this...ball with you. I am going to go train, unless there is something pressing your father wishes of me to accomplish to win your hand."

I giggled. "We're already technically mated, so you don't need to do that. Just be ready on time for the ball, my father is a stickler for punctuality."

We shared a soft, delicate kiss, and I left to go to my mother's rooms. My mother's ladies greeted me, and I went to my mother, greeting her warmly.

She shuffled into her seat, and said, "Did you and Maul talk things over?"

I drank some tea as the fish, rice, and soup was laid in front of us. "Yes. It's fine now, he seems happy to attend this ball that has been planned for me."

We ate in silence for a bit before mom said, "You know that I talked with your father about you two at length."

"And?"

"It took some convincing, but he is willing to be civil towards Maul for your sake," My mother said, dabbing at her mouth with her napkin. "He was less enthused than I was that you chose a Sith Lord as your husband, but for the sake of peace, he is willing to overlook it."

I scowled. "I wish that he told me this himself. But I thank him for his...civility."

The servants placed dessert before us, and it was revealed to be cherry cheesecake. My stomach rolled at the smell of the cheese. My mother looked at me, concerned, as I ran to her bathroom and shut the door behind me. I puked in the toilet, and my mother came in, gently holding my hair back.

The sound of my puking was horrible, but I continued on. When I was done, my mother wet a washcloth, and wiped my mouth as if I were a child.

"How long has this been going on, Nora?' " She asked soothingly, rubbing the small of my back. "The vomiting?"

"Since this morning," I confessed. "But I have been feeling extra sensitive to the sun for a week before that, and--"

"Craving sleep and sex in turn?" My mother prompted.

I looked at her wide eyed, and she pressed on, "Oh, dear, I was the same way when I found out that I was pregnant with your brother."

I backed away from my mother, shocked. "I..I _can't_ be pregnant, mom! I've only missed one period, and I've always been irregular."

"Did you take precautions?"  
"I can't, his culture--"

"Forbids it, I know," My mother said, "Only non mated women on Dathomir can take the birth blocker shot. They put that proviso into their laws to ensure maximum population growth, and usually only with Force users, but they favor the dark side more so than the light."

A small part of me was happy to possibly be pregnant, but I worried about my father's reaction. Maul would be thrilled, of course, I had no worries on that front, but with my father it would be a delicate subject to broach with him, if the tests did come back positive.

"Will you come with me to the doctor, mom? I have to know if I am actually pregnant, and I'm not feeling this way because of stress or something," I said.

My mother hugged me, and patted my cheek. "Of course, Nora.' Even if you are not, it will give you peace of mind, knowing the truth at last."

I stood up and mom gave the order that we would be going to the medical center, but they were to keep it as quiet as possible. We boarded the shuttle, and made our way to the medical center in record time.

As I laid down in my hospital gown and the obgyn gave me a thorough pelvic exam, and did the blood and urine tests, my mom was there with me all the way, holding my hand. I waited with extreme anticipation that everything would be well, positive test result or not. Whatever happened, good or bad, I was relieved that my mother was with me, because she went through the same things I did, and more...


	20. Chapter 20

Vanora's Pov...

The waiting for the test results was nerve wracking, but my mother and I waited with baited breath. Finally, my mother's doctor came into the office, where I was now wearing my regular clothes, and we were gestured to sit down across from a rather statuesque black haired woman in a white lab coat over a tailored black suit. She had lovely violet eyes, framed by stylish clear glasses. She took out a holo file, and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Princess Vanora," The doctor said, "I am Doctor Lauren, and I handled your...secret matter quite discreetly. Is your lover currently in the picture?"

My mother scowled, and said impatiently, "If you are about to call my daughter a loose woman, you can stop right there, she has a husband."

Doctor Lauren paled under the Empress's cold gaze. "M-my apologies, Your Majesty. I...I was told that this secret matter was to be kept secret because the Princess...well--"

"Out with it," My mother ordered, with barely disguised fury.

"The court gossip is that the Princess is...well, loose, and wanton, and with rumors that she hooks up with anyone..." The doctor stammered. "I just, well, wanted to put these rumors to rest with running the tests."

"Just tell me the results," I put in, wanting to Force choke the woman. She nodded, and got up, and retrieved my medical file.

I could hardly believe the results: positive. I was indeed pregnant. I wordlessly handed the results of both the blood and urine tests that proved without a doubt that I was going to be a mother to my own mother. She looked over the results, and she smiled warmly, pulling me in for a hug.

"Oh, Nora,' " She said softly, "Congratulations! I'm going to be a grandma! I'm so excited. How are you feeling?"

I wiped at my tears, and said, "Weird. Like it doesn't feel altogether real yet. But, you aren't upset are you?"

My mother waved away my worries dismissively with a hand. "Oh, goodness me, no, dear. Here is what I want you to do: go back to the palace, and relax in your tub. It is your birthday after all, and I know from experience that if you go to the rest of your engagements that you won't be able to enjoy your ball later tonight. You need to stay off your feet as much as possible now. Only light Force training from now on. Do you hear me?"

I nodded my head, and said, "Thank you, mom. Soo much! Can I see Maul?"

She laughed. "Of course. Have fun, I will handle the PR work from my office."

The stunned doctor looked from my mother to me, and asked, "Do you want a copy of the test results?"

"Yes, please," I said. "I have to show them to my husband."

Doctor Lauren smiled, a genuine one, and quickly handed me an identical file when she was done copying it.

"And for the record, I am deeply sorry if I offended you, Princess," She said. "I had no idea that you were married. I never would have said those things otherwise."

I shook the doctor's offered hand and I left the medical center on cloud nine. I ran a bath once I was in my room, and had my ladies summon Maul, who was training. He came to my room quickly, and saw that I was relaxing in my bathtub...

❤❤❤

"Well, you look comfortable," He said, grinning. "Not at all in the 'dire straits,' that your ladies had reported."

I opened my eyes, and giggled. "Well...there is a Princess who has need of a pur Prince to join her in the tub, but I'm not sure if you fit the bill exactly."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why ever not?"

I sighed. "Well, for one thing, he would be already itching to get out of his training uniform. And another thing, I have yet to receive my daily kiss."

Maul laughed, and undressed. Gods, he was beautiful naked, all hard angles, and lean muscle mass that had his primal black tattoos stand out beautifully against his red skin. I never tired of looking at him, his body to me was truly a work of art. He slipped into the tub, and moved towards me, kneeling before me and cradling my head in his large, callused hands and crashing his lips on to mine, kissing me softly, but thoroughly.

He drew back, and looked at me for a moment before teasing his tongue at my mouth, wanting entrance. I granted it, and our lips locked, as he ran his other hand down my back, and pulling me to him so that I was straddling him. I trailed my hand towards his cock and stroked it until it was ready for me. I slipped it inside of me, and began to ride him slowly, savoring the feel of him deep inside of me.

"Vanora..." Maul breathed.   
"Maul..."

He ran his hands up and down my back and gripped my hips, guiding my movements as we made tender love in the bathtub. He trailed his lips down my jawline, to my neck, collar bone, and then breasts, suckling them thoroughly, bringing me to even more heights of pleasure as I quickly came undone against him.

"My turn," He growled. "Turn around."

I obeyed, and got my ass up in the air. He entered me from behind and we both shuddered with pleasure as he entered me, kissing me deeply, and then he began to move inside of me, faster and faster until he worked up to his usual fast pace. After a while, he tensed up behind me, and filled me with his release. He brought my mouth to his, and kissed me passionately.

He then withdrew from me, and we snuggled for a bit with me resting against him. I traced meaningless patterns on his chest tattoos as I peppered them with kisses.

"You know," He said quietly, "You're the only one who has paid this much attention to my markings. Why is that?"

"Because they're unique and beautiful," I said truthfully. "I know, I know, all Zabraks have them, but the patterns are not the same. Yours flow sinuously across your entire body, and make you look distinctive and exotic."

"Oh," He kissed my temple, and ran his knuckles down from my temple to my jawbone. "And you look like a goddess made flesh. I could worship your perfection forever, and not tire of seeing it." He frowned, and said, "But you are troubled, why?"

I kissed his hands. "I have wonderful, momentous news, actually. But my father won't like it when he hears the news."

Maul sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is it, Vanora? Now, I must know."

"I'm..." I breathed, and said softly, "pregnant."

His eyes widened, and then he was beaming with pride. He laid a hand against my still flat stomach, and closed his eyes. He began to tear up, and said, awestruck, "Oh, Vanora. I _feel_ them."

"Them?"

Maul smiled. "Yes, _them_. A son and a daughter. Twins run strong in your family, right?"

"Yes, on my father's side," I replied. "His mother Leia was a twin. Am I _really_ carrying twins?"

Maul nodded. I began to tear up, and we held each other, just relishing the happy news between us. My father was not going to take this life-changing news well I knew, but we had to be prepared for the worst case scenario nonetheless.

I was so thankful that I had my mate by my side, and my mother as well. Hopefully, she could talk some sense into him, because she was the only one he would listen to. I just prayed that he didn't do something reckless, but knowing my father, you never can tell with him. I only hoped that the birthday ball went off without a hitch in any event...


	21. Chapter 21

Ben's Pov...

The preparations for Vanora's birthday ball was coming along smoothly. I supervised the finishing touches, and saw Rey standing in the archway of the palace ballroom, beaming with happiness. I knew that she had gone in for her doctor's check up, but I sensed that the joy was not for me, but for our daughter.

I went to her, and held her carefully, so as not to crush her big rounded belly. "Do you like the ocean theme? Nora' always did love the sea ever since we took her to Naboo when she was three, remember?" I asked.

Rey smiled, and said, "Of course, I remember. She was the first to run out on to the white sandy beach. You had to run to catch her from venturing too far into the ocean in her little blue swim suit."

I smiled fondly at the memory. Vanora always loved the water. From the time she learned how to swim, she was always swimming laps out in the pool.

"Ben, we have to talk about the doctor visit," Rey said. "Alone."

I scribbled my signature on a release form that gave permission for the flower arrangements to be laid out on all of the tables. "Carry on without me," I said to the servants. "All of you are doing an excellent job. Keep up the good work."

We went to our bedchamber, And Rey handed me a holo drive. I read the results of Vanora's..._pregnancy_ test?? What the fuck?! I stared at the file as if I couldn't decipher all of the medical jargon listed as it being impossible, and without a doubt whatsoever that Vanora was anything but pregnant. She was a month and a half along, according to the file.

I couldn't breathe or move for a second. "Ben..Calm yourself, there is no need to panic. Vanora doesn't need that right now--"

"THERE IS EVERY REASON TO PANIC!!" I bellowed. "OUR DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT!"

"Yes, Ben, she _is_," Rey said calmly. "Congratulations, we are going to be grandparents, and like it or not, it is Maul's child as well."

I punched a nearby mirror, and threw it across the room. "How the _fuck_ can you be so kriffing calm about this, Rey?! Please tell me that you at least gave her one of your famous tell offs like you did to me before we were together."

Rey eyed me sharply, and put her hands on her hips. There was the tough scavenger I captured once upon a time on Takodana, I thought she was lost underneath the elegant facade of becoming an Empress.

"No, Ben," Rey said sharply, "I sat there in the doctor's office while my doctor presented the test results, and did _not_ judge her. In fact, when my doctor assumed that this baby was from a random guy, I set her straight about it being Vanora's _husband's_ child. Apparently, the court seems to believe that my daughter, their _Princess_ is a whore."

I blushed, because I did have a hand in saying that a random guy was living in the palace, and the media put two and two together. "I..I might have said that Maul was a random boyfriend instead of..."

"Her husband. You can say it."  
"I refuse to."

Rey folded her arms across her chest and sneered at me. "Oh, really? Well, get used to it, Benjamin Solo, because you can either accept that our daughter is the wife of a Sith Lord, or not. But either way, she is going to have as many damn babies as she wants with him. Now, I am going to go get ready for this ball, and be an adult about this. You can rage and destroy as much shit as you want, but it doesn't change the reality that our daughter is married, and pregnant."

"And what if this were our son, Rey? Would you still be as supportive as you are being with Vanora?" I had to ask. I knew that I was crossing a line, but I honestly didn't care any more, I _had_ to know.

Rey nodded. "Of course, Ben. You know why? Because I would _trust_ my son's judgment in his choosing of the right spouse for him. I know you aren't thrilled with Rey's choice, but they love each other, and they are good for each other.

"They protect each other, and she balances out his darkness. Now," Rey reached up on her toes and kissed my cheek, "Go get ready for the ball, and please Ben, don't freak out any more about this baby, they both don't need that hanging over their heads."

I let out a shaky breath and said, "I...I will try, Rey."

Rey hugged me, and said, "Good. Thank you, Ben."

I smiled down at her and kissed her briefly before going into my side of the walk in closet and picking out a dark blue state suit to wear that fit with the theme of the ball, without breaking the formality of my title.

We got ready, and I did some meditation sessions to try to calm myself down enough to wrap my head around the fact that Vanora, my little Princess, was pregnant, and with a Sith Lord's child. Force knew that I would need the exercise in patience above everything else if I was going to get through this party without destroying anything before the night was done...


	22. Chapter 22

Vanora's Pov...

I watched the sunset from my terrace, and tried to process the fact that in a matter of months, I am going to be a mother. I am twenty one year's old, Imperial Princess of the galaxy, and I have two little lives inside of my womb; it was almost a little overwhelming. Lady Isolde cleared her throat, and I turned to face her.

"Yes, Isolde?" I asked. "What is it?"

She looked a little ashen faced, and she stammered, "The Emperor...he...he wants to see you in the garden gazebo. By the roses."

"Thanks, Issy," I said. "Do my ladies have my gowns ready?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Good. What's really the matter, though...with my father?"

She fidgeted with her gold bangles on her left wrist and said nervously, "He seemed...mad, very mad about your...condition. Please be careful, my lady."

"I will be," I sighed. "Don't worry, I will be fine. He is just not happy about me bringing home a husband and finding out about grandchildren all in one go."

Her eyes widened. "You..you mean that you're carrying twins? Does, um, your husband know? He seems intimidating."

I laughed. "I know. In battle, he likes that he looks fearsome, but with me, he is a gentleman, truly. I love him a great deal."

Lady Isolde hugged me, and we went inside to look at the three gowns laid out before me. The first was a long black gown with a plunging neckline, and crystals along the bodice. The second was a light green flowing dress that showed a great deal of leg. The third dress was an aquamarine gown styled in the fashion of a Roman Empress, and was made of a light silk that was as light as air.

I chose the third gown, and I loved how the golden ropes tied around my breasts to form a mediocre, but elegant support. I paired this with golden sandals, and white shell jewelry for my ears and neck. I put on elegant gold makeup and framed my eyes with perfect black wings at the ends, showcasing my hazel eyes. My hair was curled and put into an elegant up do that was an ancient Roman style.

When I was done getting ready, I headed to the gardens, and arrived at the gazebo in the center where my father stood, with his hands behind his back, lost in thought. I approached him cautiously, as one would a wild animal, and when he turned to face me, I could see that he was not just displeased, but pissed off, which was dangerous with my father. My father could be the kindest, most generous man you could possibly meet, but if you angered him, he could end you without a qualm.

"Come stand with me," My father said, without his usual warmth. I obeyed, and he looked me up and down. "Did you get pregnant to deliberately rebel against me, Vanora?"

I wasn't surprised by his words. I had in the past been somewhat rebellious, but never to the point of being negligent on my birth blocker shots.

"No, father."  
"Then why?"

"Well, see when a man and woman love each other very much--" I began but he cut me off.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "I asked you the reasons behind your deliberate defiance of my orders that you remain unattached until I could find a suitable husband for you. My gods, Vanora! A Sith Lord? I cannot decide whether you are stupid, or just plain reckless. I never wanted you to marry someone like me, someone who will always be drawn to the dark side of the Force. I wanted better for you, someone _safe_ who could give you the lifestyle you are accustomed to."

I sat down on the bench inside of the gazebo and decided to tell him the story of how I met Maul in the first place: "You want to know how I even met Darth Maul to begin with? Why I am wearing your grandmother's bridal set?! Well, I will tell you: it is because in two months time, you will be dead, killed by the Knights of Ren, led by Father Ren, the monk, and funded by General Armitage Hux!"

My father's eyes widened with shock. He knew that I was telling the truth.

"Go on," He said more reasonably, sitting down beside me. "What you speak of would be in total violation of the armistice that the Resistance and First Order put in place to end the galactic war. I want to know how Hux was able to do this under my nose."

"I don't know all of the details," I confessed, playing with a fold on my gown. "But what I do know is that you meet with Father Ren, and the Knights under the terms of 'peaceful negotiations,' in the throne room.

"During the middle of these so-called negotiations, Hux does this glance gesture at Father Ren, and all hell breaks out after that. The Knights converge on you, and you fought them valiantly but the monk stabs you through the back, and mom and I blast our way out of there after you two say your tender goodbyes. We board The Silencer II, and try to fly to Naboo to hide out at the lake country palace, but instead, we flew through a space slip rupture.

"The ship crash landed on Dathomir, and Maul found us while out on patrol. Mom charged him with protecting me as she died of being impaled in the co-pilot chair. I passed out soon after and he brought me to the Nightsister temple, where the sisters, and his mother, the high priestess took care of me. We avoided each other for a long time, only to speak to each other in passing, or during training. He would go off on missions occasionally, but we were little more than friends at best. The only time I had a hint of his feelings towards me was during the bon fire dance after mom died. They held this grand party after she died, and treated her death like a Nightsister. But I didn't want to take part in the party. I trained instead, and he danced with me at the bon fire dance, not letting any of the other men dance with me.

"A year passed, and it was some time in June, I think, when Mother Talzin all but ordered us to go through the mating ceremony. We did, and I thought at the time that this was my life now and I was willing to live with that. Now, before we went through the ceremony, Maul did not want to do it, he didn't think it was necessary to bind himself to me for life. But she pointed out to both of us that our union would balance out the Force, and it has."

My father then scanned my memories, and while it hurt, he drew back his mind scan when he was satisfied that I had told the truth. He got up on shaky legs, and breathed deeply for a few minutes before he faced me, looking deeply ashamed.

"My gods, Vanora," He said softly. "I had no idea you went through all of that. I understand now. I don't approve of your choice, but I understand it now."

"Thank you, dad," I said, getting up to stand by his side. He smiled and tapped my nose like he used to do when I was little. "Do you want to feel?"

My father nodded his head shyly, and then laid a hand on my belly. His eyes widened when he said, amazed, "Twins??"

I nodded my head, tearing up. He teared up as well and hugged me, kissing the top of my head. "Well, let's go to this party your mother and I planned for you," He said, pulling away. "It seems both of my ladies are going to be expecting. But are you sure that you couldn't have taken precautions to prevent it?"

I shook my head. "I was allowed to be on the shot before the ceremony. But once a woman goes through a mating ceremony, it's forbidden. The tribes put that law in place to ensure maximum population growth, since Dathomir has had high birth mortality rates in the past. I think you will be pleased to know that a lot of the women were extremely jealous that I had somehow stolen their most eligible man, being that Maul is the high priestesses son."

"Interesting," My father said, pleased. "Can you forgive me for being so dead set against your marriage?"

I kissed my dad's cheek. "Of course, dad. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. But you probably wouldn't have wanted to hear it sooner."

He nodded. "I'm glad you told me. We just have to ensure that this does not happen: my dying at these traitor's hands."

"But in the meantime, we can celebrate, can we not?" I asked.

My father grinned and said, "We can, but only if my little Princess dances with me first."

I looped my arm through my dad's and we went to the ball, and we led the first dance of the night, on this magical night of my birthday...


	23. Chapter 23

Maul's Pov...

I watched Vanora enter the ballroom on her father's arm. She looked like a watery goddess in her flowing gown that was sexy but modest at the same time. The Empress approached me, and I smiled down at her.

She smiled back, and said, "You look at Vanora as if she is the most precious thing you have ever seen."

I sipped my champagne out of my crystal glass. "That's because she is to me," I said. "I can see where she gets her beauty from."

"Flatterer."

"No, my lady, I merely speak the truth. I love her," I said softly. "My pur Ameena."

Empress Rey grinned, setting her glass on a serving tray that passed by. I put my glass on there as well. "What was that? I do not know your language, I confess. I haven't even been to your planet before. Is it beautiful?"

I shrugged. "In its own primal fashion, yes. Lots of lakes and swamps, and only one ocean separating the other continents that make up Dathomir. But I merely said that Vanora is my beautiful goddess."

Empress Rey smiled up at me, and said, "You know, I think see the appeal now. You really should smile more, Maul. Brooding is never good for anyone. Would you like to dance?"

I looked at the graceful dancers, and at Vanora, who moved seamlessly with the others. "I..I don't know how to. The dances on my planet are more," I cleared my throat, "Primal, shall we say? My master never taught me the court etiquette beyond how to eat, dress, and root out liars at functions like this."

"Well, I will lead then," Empress Rey decided. "It's very easy. Come, it will be fun."

"If you say so," I said, doubtfully.

She led me out to the dancefloor, and had me put one hand on her waist, and hold her other hand.

"Now, step in, and we will move in a box like pattern," She instructed.

I nodded, awkwardly holding her. I moved her about the dance floor, and at the last part of the dance, Empress Rey said, "Dip me."

I did, and then she twirled, her skirts flowing as the song ended. Vanora came up to me, laughing, and said, "That was nice seeing you dance with my mother."

"I would rather hold you in my arms all night long," I said, kissing her hand. "The next dance we are dancing together."

"And there is my possessive mate," She teased. We sat down in the place of honor, and the feast began.

Vanora's father stood up, and said, raising his glass, "I propose a toast. My daughter, my little Princess, the delight of my life ever since she first opened her eyes in this world shortly after I became Emperor. You are the second most important lady of my life, the first being your mother, the Queen of my heart. May we have many more delightful years to us. Happy birthday, Vanora!"

"Cheers!" The ballroom rang out.

Then the cake was wheeled out, an elaborate birthday cake that was designed in aquatic colors to go along with the marine theme of the party. Vanora stood, and offered her hand to me. I stood up, and the court whispered among themselves.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to my birthday party," Vanora said in ringing tones, "And while I will not break tradition by revealing my birthday wish to you, I will reveal two pieces of news. One, I have recently wed the love of my life, Lord Maul. Two, we are already expecting, so, congratulations all around."

Vanora blew out her candles, and the court began to clap cautiously, but then Empress Rey stood, and began to clap excitedly. Then everyone clapped and cheered the news. Vanora's father, however, was not amused by this turnaround in the court's favor, and I could feel his displeasure come off him in waves.

After coffee and cake was passed around, Vanora and I danced, and this time, I was able to dance close to her easily. "Did you two plan that little reveal, or was it your idea?" I asked curiously.

Vanora twirled and spun back into my arms. "It was my idea," She said, "But I had a feeling my mother would back me up, she said that she would when I received my results of these little lives we created."

I laid a hand on my mate's belly and felt them kick slightly. "I wish my mother could have been here," I confessed, "I think she would have liked your mother."

Vanora laughed, "I think so too. My mom has this...charisma about her where people gravitate towards her. Most people love her when they meet her. I'm afraid that I brood too much, like my father. Hey! Let's sneak out to the palace archives. If there is a record of Dathomir, we can see if it's still there. And maybe, just maybe, your mother is still alive."

I kissed my mate, and winked. "Let's do it. But do tell your mother, I wouldn't want her to worry."

Vanora giggled and whispered in her mother's ear. Rey nodded in my direction and Vanora quickly came back to my side. We left the party stealthily, and bypassed the usual ways to get to the archive room. We almost were spotted by one of the red guards, and I pulled Vanora into a side hall, and kissed her passionately. Our hands roamed up and down our bodies as we kissed.

I growled against her mouth as I murmured, "Let's make this quick. I don't think I can stand not being inside of you all day like this."

Vanora chuckled. "Easy there, big boy. First we check this out, then we go have fun. Sound like a deal?"

I kissed her chastely and pulled back reluctantly. "Deal. Let's go."

We entered the room, and rows and rows of holo books stood out on the shelves, as well as holo computers. Vanora sat at one, and put in her pass code. She typed in Dathomir, and I waited anxiously for it to load on the star map...and it was there!

"Do you think we could contact her?" Vanora asked.

"Only one way to find out."

I put in my pass code to connect with the computers there, and my mother's face appeared. She looked much older, but she looked very pleased to see us.

"Mother," I teared up. "We did it, Vanora and I. We...How are you?"

My mother smiled at us warmly, and said, "All of us are well, my son. There are not many of us left after order 66 took effect, but we fought and prevailed. But enough of that," She waved her hand dismissively, "You bring momentous news of your own, I sense."

"Yes, mother we--"

"I am carrying twins, Mother," Vanora put in happily. "You're going to be a grandmother."

My mother cried happy tears, and said softly, "I..I had sensed a balancing in the Force, but I am pleased that it is a happy occasion, and not one for concern. We have had much death over the years to last a lifetime. Congratulations, my son...my daughter."

Vanora cried, "Th--thank you, mother. I...I don't know what to say."

My mother nodded. "You don't need to say anything, dear. You honor us all with these new lives. I will burn incense and prayers for their safe delivery to this world. I love you both very much, and I hope that we will be able to see each other soon."

My mother cut off the communication at her end, and we looked at each other.

"Thank you, Vanora," I said softly, overcome with emotion. "For doing this with me. Now, what do you say we go to our room, and we can have a private celebration of our own?"

Vanora looped her arm through mine, and said, "Let's go, my dark Prince. I hear a bed calling our names."

"Then I would certainly hate to disappoint my Princess," I said, I picked her up in my arms and carried her all the way to our bedchamber where we spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms...


	24. Chapter 24

Vanora's Pov...

Maul put me down, and I ordered my ladies out of the room. I turned out the lights, and lit the candles so that the room was in a dark, romantic ambiance.

"I want to try something tonight," Maul said. "Do you have essential oils at your disposal?"

I grinned and went to my vanity table. "I have lavender, honeysuckle, and rose oil."

"Lie back," He said, kissing my neck.

I laid on my bed, and Maul took my silver tray and put my essential oils on it. He set the tray aside, and began to undress me slowly. When I was completely naked, he turned me on my stomach and I heard him change out of his tuxedo. I grabbed a pillow and rested my head on it.

I felt Maul rub some oil into my feet, and rubbed. "Ohh, that's nice," I said. "You want me to repay the favor when you're done?"

Maul chuckled, moving up my calves. "If you wish. But you don't have to, I'm doing this to pamper you tonight."

"Oo! My very own Sith massaging my muscles, how lovely," I said. "Am I going to be massaged everywhere tonight?"

Maul put more oil into his hands and rubbed, then began massaging the back of my legs. "If you so wish it of me. I am at your command, in our bed."

My heart fluttered in my chest, and I smiled, "Sounds fair. Oh, that's nice. Gods, you have magical hands."

Maul laid a kiss on my lower back. "They have killed more than they have healed, I can promise you."

"I have killed too, you know."  
"Not as much as me."

I turned to look at him, and said, "I know. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to be your mate, and I would do it again. I love you."

Maul leaned over and kissed me softly. "I love you too."

He began to rub my back in expert circles, really massaging out the tension spots. He then gently rubbed my shoulders and neck. "Roll over, it's time to get the front."

I rolled over and said, "Oh no, you said I could repay the favor. Now, lay down."

He laid down and I massaged him all over, loving the feel of his hard muscle underneath my hands. I kissed his tattoos along his back, and licked him in some places.

I massaged his arms and then said, "Okay, turn over."

He did, and I rubbed more oil into my hands, and rubbed along his chest and toned abs. Our lips met, and I trailed my hand down to his cock. I stroked him and our kiss deepened. I straddled him and gasped as I took him deep inside of me, and rode him slowly. Maul sat up and grasped my hips as we kissed roughly and passionately.

He put me under him and we held each other close as we made love long into the night. We snuggled and slept peacefully as the sun crept over the horizon. Little did we know that this would be the last night of peace for all of us...


	25. Chapter 25

Ben's Pov...

One Month Later...

I could feel the disturbance in the Force before I saw the star destroyers from the Empire era enter the atmosphere of Coruscant. Rey was standing on the terrace beside me, and she wrapped an arm around me, and I pulled her to me. 

Our eyes met, and Rey said, "What is going on, Ben?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, and I felt the presence of two powerful dark siders.

"Your Majesty, my lady," One of my servants said, running into the room, bowing. "Lord Maul is without and needs to speak to you immediately."

"Send him in," I ordered.

Maul and Vanora came in, dressed in Sith uniforms. Maul scowled at the scene above in the skies.

"My former master has arrived and another Sith I don't know," Maul said plainly. "There are six other dark Jedi's with them. Who are they?"

"The Knights of Ren," I said. "And...my grandfather. Fuck."

"Darth Vader? Are you sure, Ben?" Rey asked. I nodded my head, my fingers brushing against my lightsaber.

Rey sighed. "Damn it. What are we going to do?"

I narrowed my eyes. "We prepare to lock the planet down and prepare for war."

"Unless they come directly for us, of course," Darth Maul pointed out. "Either way, we are likely going to have to kill Sidious's guards by the time this is over."

"Vanora and I will help," Rey decided.

I shook my head. "You will do no such thing, Rey. You're too pregnant, and I refuse to put your life and our son's life at risk."

Rey crossed her arms across her chest, and narrowed her hazel eyes at me. "Are you suggesting that I'm not equipped to stand by your side? You forget that I would like nothing more than to kill Hux myself."

"Rey..."

"Mom, dad's right," Vanora put in. "I'm much more equipped to fight."

I watched Vanora and Maul argue in his language, and Vanora finally nodded her head, and said, "...Fine! I will take her to mom, but you had better come to me soon. I don't think I could tolerate being without you forever."

"Nor I you, Vijya," Maul said, kissing Vanora's forehead. I watched the couple kiss passionately and Maul kissed her hands. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Vanora wiped at her tears, and came to me. "Take care of him for me, dad," She said. "I kind of want to keep this one."

I chuckled. "You bet. Now, go you two."

Rey kissed me passionately and I tried not to cry. We had parted before, of course, but I missed my wife already, and despite her being pregnant, I wanted to selfishly keep her with me.

I watched as Rey and Vanora fled, and took with them few creature comforts with them in the wake of their escape.

I looked to Maul and said, "Where did you send them?"

"Dathomir," He admitted. "My mother will take care of them. She missed Vanora a great deal since we left to come here."

I scowled. "Naboo would have been easier on Rey. Do your people even have medical care?"

Maul stepped up to me, a dangerous, dark look in his eyes. "If you were not my father in law, I would kill you where you stand for this insult to my people. I assure you that they will receive the best of care. My people simply choose to live more simply than other systems."

An Imperial cruiser landed in the ship hangar bay, and my gut tightened up when I felt _his_ presence come closer and closer.

We stepped away from each other, and I found my black and silver helmet, and put it on. I went into the closet and changed into my Ren Knight uniform. I thought that I would never have to wear it again. It has been nineteen years since I last put it on. I stepped out of the closet, and Darth Maul looked at me approvingly.

"Good. Let's go meet our guests, father," Maul said, grinning. I flinched at that, but chose to follow Darth Maul, accompanied by my best red guards.

Darth Vader, my infamous grandfather, disembarked from the cruiser. I briefly saw a ship take off, and eight tie fighters chase after it. I wasn't sure if Rey and Vanora made it as they sped up and out of Coruscant's outer atmosphere as they jumped into hyperspace, but I prayed that they did, or this whole confrontation will be for nothing.

Maul followed beside me to my right as we agreed to meet with Darth Vader in the throne room. I sat on my throne, and of all the ways that I imagined that I would meet my grandfather, I didn't think it would be like this.

Stormtroopers, Knights of Ren, and Darth Vader himself arrived with the militant efficiency that the Empire and First Order was known for. Darth Vader looked up at us, and then at me directly.

"Lord Maul," Darth Vader said in his deep, breathy voice. "Our mutual master is not pleased to see you side with this usurper to the title of Emperor. He requests that you accompany me to the Death Star so that you can demonstrate your loyalty to the dark side."

"I am the Imperial Prince of the galaxy, Lord Vader," Maul replied in his dark, quiet baritone voice. "I refuse to abandon my father in law to the whims of the Empire."

"That is unfortunate," Darth Vader said musingly. "You were a most powerful Sith Lord in your time. You could be again. I ask you one last time to join us, and your treason will be forgiven."

Darth Maul chuckled. "Ah. Will it, though? I know Sidious, Vader. He will stop at nothing until every Force user is under his control. Join us. Your grandson sits ready to receive you back into the fold. Let go of your need to serve this despot and his mad schemes, Lord Vader. Together, we can destroy him."

Darth Vader seemed to ponder Maul's words, and said sadly, "He will kill me if I stand with you."

"Not if we _all_ stand together, grandfather," I said, robotically through the mask. "Light and darkness coalescing into the gray. You know this, you have felt the Force shift into this direction where this is no light or dark, only the Force. I have no wish to fight you, grandfather, but I will if you threaten my throne and my family."

I looked up at Darth Maul, and I finally came to accept this formally cold blooded Sith Lord as my son in law. He nodded his head, acknowledging the change of heart, but otherwise did not betray his inner thoughts or emotions.

Darth Vader knelt on the polished floor of the throne room. "I wish to also see Darth Sidious dethroned," He said. "I will join this alliance, but only if you pass on the knowledge of the gray to the next generation."

"I swear it," I said.

"I swear it," Maul said. We met and all of the Knights of Ren, save a certain black cloaked Knight, came to the side of our cause.

Over the next four months, we formulated our plans, and contacted Maul's people. They informed us that Rey and Vanora were safe, and being well looked after, and they also agreed to join our cause of dethroning Darth Sidious/Palpatine, once and for all.

Vanora and Rey agreed to stay together until their babies were born, and go to Naboo when the babies were strong enough to travel. I hated to be without Rey for so long, but I agreed, because of their safety. I said goodbye to Rey and then left Maul alone to talk to my daughter in private.

Seeing them kiss as they parted was enough for me to see that they really did love one another, and that Vanora made the right choice in the end. I just hoped that we would make it through this and defeat this tyrant for good and all...


	26. Chapter 26

Maul's Pov...

Two Years Later...

The Death Star loomed huge and ominous before us as me, and our allies, converged upon the moon sized battle station. Our forces attacked the battle station head on, while the New Republic's forces, led by General Poe Dameron, flanked us and gave us much needed cover to board the battle station properly.

As soon as we disembarked, I began to kill everyone in my path, whirling my double bladed lightsaber as I deflected blaster shots away from Kylo Ren. Vader flanked us, choking stormtroopers and officers indiscriminately with the Force. We pressed our way into the battle station, and I used Force lightning on the last wave of stormtroopers. We found an elevator lift, and Vader punched in the code to go to the spire where Darth Sidious awaited us.

There was an air of tension between all three of us, as if we couldn't decide what to say to one another.

Kylo Ren turned to me and said in his robotic voice, "I just wanted to say that I apologize--"

"There is no need," I said. "I would react much the same way in your shoes regarding me. But apology accepted nonetheless...father."

"Are you done with the sentiments?" Darth Vader asked.

I nodded my head in Kylo's direction, and he nodded back. The door to the elevator opened, and we all ignited our lightsabers as the red guards tried to fight us off. One of the guards slashed at Darth Vader's mid section, but I ran him through the back. Vader nodded, thanking me silently.

After we dispatched the guards, the room became deathly silent. I knew that Darth Sidious had been watching the entire show, and delighting in his guard's deaths. I shuddered to think what punishments he had in store for us. We saw a chair swivel around as a lone black cloaked figure sat in front of one of the rounded windows that gave a view of space outside.

My former master looked old, and deformed completely by overuse of the darkside of the Force. It was horrifying.

"Darth Maul, Vader, and...I do not know your name young man, but you are strong with the dark side of the Force," Sidious said, grinning. I know that the smile was meant to be disarming, but it looked like a rictus to me, and held no warmth.

"I am Kylo Ren," Kylo announced coldly. "Master of the Knights of Ren, and Emperor of the galaxy."

Sidious cackled. "Oh. Are you? Interesting. Bring this pretender to my throne to me, my loyal apprentice."

"No," Darth Vader said. "I will not...master."

Sidious's yellow eyes narrowed. "Pity. I had expected loyalty from you, Lord Vader. But in the end, family makes us all weak."

Sidious stood and a concealed red lightsaber found its way into his right hand. I took a defensive position and waited for my former master to strike.

He corkscrewed through the air and landed in the middle of us. All of us took him on, me protecting Kylo's left side, and Vader his right. Sidious cackled cruelly and began flipping and darting out of the reach of our red lightsabers.

_Fuck this cat and mouse shit, he's just baiting us_, I thought.

I nodded to Kylo and sent him my thoughts. He did the same to Vader. I took center stage and shot lightning at him. Sidious deflected it with his lightsaber, and tried to hold it off, but couldn't, because Kylo swept his lightsaber around and cut his legs out from underneath him. Then Vader ran Darth Sidious though his back. I shot my former master with another bolt of Force lightning, and spit on his corpse.

Darth Vader chuckled. "That seems like over kill to me."

I grinned sardonically. "It wouldn't if you had to face his lightning yourself, and...other _fun_ punishments for not getting a form just right. Not even he knew that I learned the lightning until now."

"Well, we should be going, at any rate," Kylo said. "My Knights have been holding back the tide so far, but if we don't leave soon, they will get to us."

"Thank you, grandfather," Kylo said fondly.

Vader shook his head, "Don't thank me yet. Not until we're out of here."

I shook my head, and muttered a spell towards the chair Sidious had been sitting in. I stretched out my hand, and it burst into flames. With any luck, it would burn the entire room down.

We hurried out of the room, and had to fight our way out of the level of the station we were on. The Knights of Ren guarded their Lord and we pressed on, but a stray blaster shot struck Vader in the chest, and Kylo ordered two Knights to help him up. I deflected blaster shots and he froze them in mid air and redirected them to the stormtroopers that shot them.   
We were halfway to the ship when we heard a sneer and I had to deflect a blaster shot fired in Kylo's direction.

"Hello, Ren," A skinny ginger haired man with a long diagonal scar across his left cheek greeted. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time."

A hooded Ren Knight emerged from around the corner and stood beside the man. "Hello, Hux," Kylo sneered. "I cannot say that the pleasure is mine."

The ginger haired man sneered at me, and said, "And just who the fuck is this savage? A new boyfriend perhaps?"

"My son in law."

Hux's eyes widened in shock. "Your..._son_ in law?"

"Yes," Kylo said wearily. "Get Vader on board, Knights. Go with him, Maul."

"No," I said. "I will stand with you, until the end, father."

"Good," Kylo said. The monk stepped forward, and my breath caught in my throat at who it was behind the mask: my older brother Savage.

"S--Savage?" I asked, disbelieving. "But...but you _died_, I saw it with my own eyes, Sidious made sure of that."

Savage laughed coldly, "I wondered what would break you, Maul. I did not think it would be love. You always did have a weakness for nice trim."

I pointed my lightsaber at my older brother. "Choose your next words carefully, brother, for they may be your last. My mate has nothing to do with the unfinished business between us."

"And here I was about to ask you to join us. Pity," Savage said, advancing on me.

I snarled, advancing on him, whirling my lightsaber around, meeting him strike for strike. Kylo and Hux were fighting their own battle between them. My brother was taller than me, and had more weight to him, but he was arrogant and talked too much during a fight.

I ignored his taunts, and gave no hint to my emotions as we exchanged blows. I ducked a strike from his lightsaber and slashed him across the belly. He looked down, and I beheaded him in one swing.

I went to Kylo's side, and extended my hand out and Hux began to choke.

"Your kill," I said. Kylo nodded and ran the ginger haired man through.

We boarded our ship, and had to fight off the tie fighters that trailed us. When we destroyed them, we went into hyperspace after putting in the coordinates for Dathomir.

Darth Vader was faring badly, and one of the Knights said to Kylo, "He's not faring well, sir. You may well have to say your goodbyes soon."

"Thank you, Sir Hector," Kylo said. "Leave us, and keep us on course."

Darth Vader eyed us both, and Kylo Ren removed his helmet. "You have my late wife's eyes," Vader said to Kylo. "Help me to take this mask off, Lord Maul."

"But you will die," I said.

Vader chuckled, and then coughed. "Nothing..nothing can stop that now. Just for once, I want to see without this damned mask."

I obliged, and gently took it off. Underneath the mask, was an impossibly pale man with long healed up burn scars across his entire face and head.

He touched Kylo's face and smiled. "I see the family resemblance now," Vader said fondly. "Which of my children are you related to, son?"

"I am Leia's son, Ben Solo," Kylo said. "Uncle Luke was a Jedi to his core."

Vader coughed, and I could see blood dribble down his mouth. "Ah, yes. I could not follow the vows myself. Well...I am glad to have met you at the end. If you see your Uncle, tell him that he was right about me."

"I...I will, grandfather," Kylo said, weeping silently.

Vader took a few shaky breaths and then breathed his last. Kylo sniffed, and I muttered a prayer of the dead.

Vader's body disappeared, becoming one with the Force, leaving behind his mask and suit that kept him alive after his accident in that volcano on Mustafar nearly killed him.

"You do not weep for the dead, Maul?" Kylo asked me.

"No, we celebrate their lives," I said. "My people see no point in crying over our loved ones since they would not want us to weep for them or despair." 

Kylo smiled, and wiped at his tears. "That sounds great. Well, let's get underway. I haven't seen my wife in two years, or met my son."

I nodded my head. "Yes, I too have to meet my twins."

My father in law and I exchanged a hug, and as we came out of hyperspace, I looked upon my home planet for the first time with fondness. I itched to be with Vanora again, with our twins. I missed her desperately, and hoped that the two years we have been parted, did not take its toll on her too much. 

I'm coming for you, Vanora. Please wait for me, I thought as we entered the atmosphere and landed on the surface of Dathomir...


	27. Chapter 27

Vanora's Pov...

"Anakin! Jessica! Get back here at once!" I yelled, gathering my skirts to follow my wayward twins as they shot each other with Force lightning.

But Jessica, my pale daughter who had my eyes and coloring, save being very pale, despite sunlight exposure, said, "But mommy, I see a ship coming! Ani sees it too."

I sighed. "They could be enemies, dear," I explained. "Now, come here."

Jessica came to me, and I picked her up, and put her on my right hip. "Mommy, I _can_ walk you know," She explained.

"Yes, I know," I said, "But I want to cuddle with you, is that so wrong? Where is your Uncle?"

"Luke's with grandma and priestess grandma," Jessica said, shrugging her little shoulders. "He's in time out for pranking the other boys."

"Oh. Well, let's go see if this ship is friend or foe," I said. "Anakin, come here!"

My son, who looked the most like his father, ran up to me and said excitedly, "Do...do you think it's daddy, mommy? He did say he would come back one day, right?"

I did tell my children that very thing, but after two years of waiting, who could say how long fighting Darth Sidious would take, or if Maul had forgotten about us? There was no way of knowing for sure.

The patrol guard bowed to me, and said that they didn't appear to be dangerous, our new arrivals. I nodded, and waited for the landing ramp to extend. I saw my father first, dressed in his full Kylo Ren regalia. Then five of his Knights accompanied him, flanking him. Then I saw Maul, and I took off running, carrying my daughter in my arms.

Anakin ran beside us, a big goofy grin on his face. He scooped up Anakin and swung him playfully around. I felt tears threaten to overflow down my cheeks as I watched Maul meet his son for the first time. I heard him ask where I was, and my son pointed a pudgy finger in my direction.

Maul looked at me, and I walked up to him cautiously. He looked at first me, and then Jessica, who buried her head in my red robe shyly.

"Jess, honey," I said softly, kissing her dark brown hair, "Don't be scared, this is your father."

"But mommy, he looks like a bigger Ani," She said shyly.

She looked up at Maul and then said, "I'm Jessica, daddy."

Maul chuckled. "Well, that's a very pur name. Do you want to give your father a hug?"

My daughter nodded her head, her wavy hair bobbing. I handed my daughter to Maul, and I let them get acquainted. My son was chatting with my father, and by this time my father had his Ren Knight helmet off, and was showing it to my son.

My father hugged me, and he said, "You have very beautiful children, Nora.' This little guy in particular is already a scrapper, I can tell."

I laughed. "Actually, Anakin's Force abilities are already quite elemental. But he is more of a little prankster than scrapper. Mom is dealing with _your_ scrapper up at the temple right now, or she would be here to greet you."

My father's eyes widened. "So, I do have a son?"

"Yes, you do," I said. "And he is a handful sometimes. It's weird to have a brother much younger than me. But thankfully, you can take Hayden off of my hands, and meet him yourself."

My father laughed, and looked at Maul, who was still talking with Jessica. "Is it natural for her to be that pale?" He asked.

"The Nightsisters are even more pale than Jesssica," I answered. "If she were full Dathomirian, her hair would be as white as her skin. But I expected Anakin to look like Maul. Mother Talzin told me that that was often the case with such unions as we have. Another son would look more human. I don't know why, it's just the way their genetics work, I suppose. But we better get back, it's getting late, and if we stay out longer, the rancors will be out to feed."

My dad kissed my forehead, and said, "Well, I better talk with my men for a bit. You go have your reunion."

"Thanks, dad." I went to where my kids were, and Maul looked up, beaming with happiness.

"I missed you," He said, wanting to kiss me, but not in front of our kids. I held him close, and cried. I couldn't put into words just how happy and content that I was to be in my mate's arms once again. Two years I waited, and prayed, and now, he was finally here. It was like a dream I never wanted to wake from.

We went to the village and in the temple, I decided to give my parents their privacy. They deserved it after being parted for two years. The reunion party was grand, and what few villagers were left, joined in with great gusto, and I gave the kids to my ladies so that I could be alone with Maul.

"Come with me to the arena," Maul said. "I wanted to show you something."

"What are you planning?" I asked, seeing right through his impassive expression. "Maul, why won't you tell me now?"

He winked, and shook his head. "Nope. Besides, you will know the place when you see it."

We went down a few corridors behind the statues of Alanna and Ares, and came out to the arena. Of course, the site where we had our mating ceremony. The very first time we had made love, and we realized that we felt more than friendship for each other. I blushed at the memory, although I have no idea why. We had done far more than that simple act when we traveled back through time, and met with my parents.

The moon was full like on that primal, festive night, and Maul took my hands in his, and said, "May I have this dance?"

I curtsied. "Of course. I expected for you to pounce on me or something."

"No, that comes later," He said, pulling me close as we started to dance. "I just waned to savor being back with you, with my family."

I nodded, and twirled for him. We held each other a long time. I didn't know why I cried then, but I did. Maul looked at me with concern then. "No objections to that, I hope?"

I kissed his cheek. "No, it's not that. It's just...well, I missed _you_, damn it," I blurted out. "I was also tired of telling our children that you would be home soon, and you never showed. I thought today would be another disappointment, but when I saw you come off the ship next to my father...I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I was so scared that I would never see you again some nights."

Maul sighed, and ran his fingers through my hair. "It will take more than a war to tear me from your arms, my love. I am here, and I am not going anywhere."

"Good. Because I want to go to Naboo for a while, and be around water," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I have never seen lake country palace myself, and I know the kids will love it. Can we go?"

Maul smiled. He kissed me, and said, "Of course. But you don't like it here?"

I flashed him a look of 'really?' "Our children are royal. They need a taste of what they will be inheriting one day. I am told that it is most grand, the lake palace."

Maul sighed, almost sadly, and nodded his head. "Yes, that is best. I will inform my mother in the morning."

I could tell that he was upset with me, but I sighed, sitting on the edge of the altar where we had our first intimate encounter.

"Listen, if it matters to you that we stay here, we can Maul, but," I said. "I want our children to know more of their family history of being a Prince and Princess, and being part of the Skywalker legacy besides. I didn't mean it to slight you in any way."

Maul sat beside me, and took my hands in his. "No, I understand. I expected this when we became mates, that both of our family legacies will tear at our children's loyalties. Do they choose a royal, privileged life, or do they join my mother in the temple and devote themselves to religious devotion to the Force? Personally, I want better for my son than to be used for breeding more of my people when he becomes of age, and for Jessica to not be one of the Nightsisters who can only use the other zabraks for that purpose."

"That's horrible."  
He shrugged. "It's tradition."  
"Were you used in that way?"

"Yes, until Sidious agreed to train me when I turned fifteen," Maul replied. "I was just a little hurt that you wanted to leave here so quickly."

I squeezed his hands gently. "I like it here, but it's merely tolerable without you here. But the kids will like Naboo, it's beautiful. I have only been to the main capital myself to visit my grandmother Padme's grave, and my father's mother. My grandfather Han Solo's body was destroyed along with the destruction of Star Killer base."

Maul kissed my hands then and kissed me softly. "Then it's all the more reason to go, I think. We should get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us."

My eyes lit up. "Oh, Maul! You really mean it?!"

He laughed. "Yes, Vijya, I do. You deserve to live in a palace always. You and our children...and any others we might make."

I giggled. "Is that your way of asking if we can have another?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes. But I don't want to plan it," I decided. "I would rather us just enjoy each other and our time together, rather than actively plan for more kids."

"I agree. Come, let's go home," He said, standing up and holding out his hand.

I took it, and we said good night to our kids, and met briefly with my parents, and my brother Luke. We went back to Maul's hut, and got ready for bed. We slept as soon as our heads hit the pilliows, and for the first time in two years, I slept with no bad dreams of never seeing my mate again...


	28. Chapter 28

Vanora's Pov...

The parting from Mother Talzin was bittersweet. She hugged me, and hugged and kissed the twins. My mother thanked her for her hospitality, and my father greeted her respectfully.

"Take care of yourself, Lord Kylo," Mother Talzin said. "You will always have enemies in your midst, namely your Knights. Watch them with care and you can avoid what I saw in my visions."

My father looked worried, but he bowed to her and said seriously, "I will certainly take your advice, Mother."

Mother Talzin then looked at Rey, and said, "Two more children I see for you, dear. Both of them strong in the Force, but one with abilities more like my sisters here. Take care of your mate."

"I will, Mother."  
"Good."

When Mother Talzin said goodbye to my brother Prince Luke, she turned to my children and greeted them less formally. I think it was because they were her actual grandchildren, rather than my baby brother. My children cried and hugged their priestess grandmother fondly.

When they were put on board the cruiser, she turned to us. "I want you to take care of your mate, son, and your kingdom," She said. "Your family will be quite large, so care for your family, they need you."

"Yes, mother, I will," Maul said, hugging her. "Are you saying that I will rule the galaxy one day?"

She touched her son's face and nodded. "Yes, and it will be the first time in our people's history that we have been able to exert such power and influence in the galaxy. Use it well this power."

"I will, mother," Maul said. He hugged her one last time. She turned to me, and smiled warmly.

"I only wish that I could leave to go with you to Naboo," Mother Talzin said. "But my order needs me here. You have a kingdom to run, children to raise, and a long life to live. Take care of my reckless son, dear."

"I will, mom," I said softly, tearing up. " Thank you, for letting us be together."

She kissed my forehead. "You do not need to thank me, Vanora. Through you, our people will thrive and live beyond Dathomir. I never thought to see one of my own people on the Imperial throne, but you have made that possible, so I should be thanking you."

We hugged and said our goodbyes, and when we landed on Naboo, my children were overwhelmed with the opulence of the capitol, even paying our respects to our dead family members did nothing to dampen their excitement. At the lake country palace, I parted with my parents and baby brother, because they wanted to fly to Coruscant right away to continue the business of ruling.

We spent all day exploring the elegant palace with the kids, but at night, Maul and I settled into the master bedroom, and I drew a bath for us in the huge tub in the bathroom, and we bathed and snuggled in the water, kissing all the while.

But it was after a candlelit dinner that we finally decided to become intimate again, and that was the ultimate end to our homecoming to lake country palace...


	29. Chapter 29

Vanora's Pov...

The room was bathed in candlight as the servants carted away our dessert. My heart fluttered in my chest as I stood up from the table and began to take off my red silk robe.

Maul came up behind me, and whispered in my ear, nibbling on it, "Let me take this off. May I?"

"Yes," I said softly. "I have been dreaming of your hands on me for years."

He ran a hand down my breasts, and cupped one of them, while stroking me between my legs with the other.

"And I have been wanting you like mad in all of that time," He growled, peppering kisses down my neck, nipping me slightly.

I shuddered against him as he untied my robe, and how it pooled around my feet. "As beautiful as ever. Perfectly wrought for me alone," Maul murmured between kisses.

I cried out when he thumbed my clit, and I felt myself getting close as he continued to pleasure me with his fingers.

"Ah..Ohh, gods," I gasped. I whimpered as I came, and Maul spun me around in his arms. I undressed him and he kissed me passionately, roughly.

I stroked him as we kissed, and he said raggedly, "Eager, aren't we?"

"Always," I replied. I laid on the bed, and we made out for a bit before he entered me. We both shuddered by the sensation, and looked at one another as I wrapped my legs around him, making him go deeper inside of me.

He caressed my cheek as he began to move deep inside of me. I rubbed his muscled back as I cried tears of happiness, closing my eyes. We began to move as one as we made love, slowly at first, but then our passion for each other took over, and it became a frenzied, fiery display of our love for each other. We ended up intertwined in each other's arms, kissing deeply and savoring this moment between us.

"I missed being in your arms," Maul said, smoothing my hair back. "How is it possible that I love you more now than I did when I left?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, but I feel the same way. Is it crazy to think that I didn't think we could love each other?"

Maul traced my cheek from my hair line to my chin, and said, "No more than I thought that I didn't think you could want someone who looks the way I do. But I do not doubt it now. I love you, Vanora. With all that I am, I love you."

"I love you too, Maul," I said softly, caressing his cheek. "You are everything I could ever want in a husband, and more. You gave me two wonderful children, and a love I could never hope to search for in a thousand life times. I love you, Maul."

Maul teared up, and breathed, "Oh, my love."

We then shared a passionate kiss that made my toes curl, and my entire body ignite into flames for this dark, enigmatic warrior who let his walls down only for me. It proved to me that appearances really are deceiving, and nothing truly is what it seems. For never would I have thought that I would ever love anyone as much as I love my dark Prince, and the father of my children, Darth Maul. But I do, and that is all that matters in the end: that love breaks every boundary and expectation and brings the most unlikely people together into a union of the purest form to bring balance to the galaxy and Force over all...

The End


End file.
